The Seven Deadly Sins: Battle of Knights
by striberx
Summary: When the princess wants help. She goes searching for the most dangerous group of knights. The Seven Deadly Sins. Along the way she meets a young man who has an unusual power. Join them as they fight against corrupt knights, demons and monsters to save the kingdom. (Reboot in progress)
1. Chapter 1: Knight Of The Spear Has Come

The Seven Deadly Sins: Battle of Knights

* * *

Chapter 1: The Knight of The Spear Has Come!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Knights! Warriors of the sword and shield._ _They serve the people and protect all._

 _Several orders have been made to help create many knights._

 _But... there is one group. A group so notoriously known. That the mere mention of their name will scare both angels and devils alike._

 _They are known as The Seven Deadly Sins!_ _These seven individuals have incredible skill and abilities._

 _But one day they killed the King of Britania and they have all either perished, captured or simply disappeared._

 _And... as this new era begins, a new threat emerges that even frightens Holy Knights. Knights who have power gifted by God himself._

 _If the Holy Knights themselves are scared of this new threat who shall save everyone?_

 _That is where our tale begins... A tale involving a new hero. One with strange powers never seen before._

 _This Warrior... This Knight... This... Rider... is known as Baron!_

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Never Surrender by Yutaka Kobayashi)**_

* * *

The song starts off with a few keys notes before a guitar rift and solo starts playing as the music begins to build up.

As it plays it shows Baron's emblem then from the shadows Cody appears from it holding the BananaSpear as it then shifts to Melodias's Dragon Sin Symbol as Melodias appears from the shadows as well holding his broken handle blade.

Then it shows all the other Seven Deadly Sins's emblems spinning in a circle with them being hidden by their shadowy silhouettes, holding their respected weapons.

It then slowly shows the kingdom of Britannia including several other locations as the camera flies across them all slowly until the title card shows up.

 _ **(Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu, ippo datte shinai ze Back Step)**_

It then shows Cody walking along a trail as he looks down at the ground as he walks as several flashing memories and pictures pass by behind him. Until he slowly looks up at the sky as several birds fly above him.

 _ **(Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, ugoki midare teru ze, kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner)**_

It then pans to the Pig Hat as it shows Melodias and Elizabeth enjoying their time. The screen then pauses as it first shows Elizabeth's memories behind her.

Then as it turns to Melodias it shows some more painful memories as well as him either fighting long with allies or him getting angry and wiping out the town.

Time begins to flow as Hawk comes in and slips onto the floor.

 _ **(Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga)**_

The screen the turns white as it shows several Holy Knights along with the Ten Commandments as well as Mars, Savior, Tyrant, and Duke stand there grinning maliciously. As well as a shadowed Rider figure stands above them, eyes glowing as the rider looks down on the world.

 _ **(Kono sekai shihai... suru no sa!)**_

As the screen pans around Cody and Melodias they both are looking down. Until then they look upward with determined faces as the screen turns white one more time.

 _ **(Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai, Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake)**_

Cody then dons on Baron Banana Arms as he and Melodias charges into battle clashing and slicing through many enemy knights and Inves along the way.

Along the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins as they all charge in as well.

 _ **(Top kiwameru made)**_

Cody then looks up as he changes from Banana Arms to Mango Arms, to Lemon Energy, and finally Ringo Arms.

 _ **(Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu, saikyou no kajitsu kono te de)**_

The Holy Knights and the Dark Knight Riders then join in the fray as they clash against the Seven Deadly Sins and Cody. With Cody against Mars and Melodias against Hendricksen as they clash and hold against each other.

 _ **(Tsukamu made Never Surrender)**_

Cody then jumps up as he flies at the enemies with a rider kick before the screen goes white one last time to show the title card as the song ends.

* * *

The next day arrives in the kingdom of Britanita as the sun rises and starts to spread warmth and light everywhere as it dispels the shadows from last night.

As it shines the land it passes by a tent that looks a bit... modern than anything else. As it does a small beam of sunlight enters the tent as it moves up towards a sleeping young man from what looks like to be of 16 years of age.

The young man grunts as the sunlight hits his face thus waking him up.

He tossed and turned but somehow it felt like the sunshine was following him wherever he turned as it kept shining on his face. And after it keeps going he growls and leans up.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY, I'M UP!" Yelled the young man.

He sighed as he scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. Afterwords he grabbed some peculiar clothes as he removed yesterdays clothes and put on these fresh pairs.

After he was finished dressing up we can clearly see more of him once he steps out of his tent.

This young man stood around 5 ft 6 inches. He wore a fiery red shirt with a black sweat shirt on top, dark blue pants, black boots, and around his neck was a necklace with a fossilized tooth.

His face (for those reading) resembled that of Haru Glory from Rave Master with light blue eyes and has the hair style of Allen Walker from D. Grayman but has a dirty blonde color to it and looked quite messy.

This is our main hero. As for his name... we'll see in a moment. Including why we're all focusing on him?

Our hero looked at his surroundings as he took a deep breath and sighed as he put on a smile.

 _Maybe today is the day I found out where I came from? Well... Better pack up and head off to the next town._ Our hero thought before he took down his tent, then packed it up as he made his way towards the next town.

As he finishes packing he pulled out a map as he looked at it closely.

"Okay... I should reach the next town... In 8 hours. Not too bad..." He said to himself as he traced his finger along a path on the map.

"But if I cut past the forest near by I should make it to the town in four hours!" Said our hero as he smiled brighter.

 _Even though a lot of people said not to go cause of strong and dangerous monsters, it beats taking the long road! Sides I got my little friend with me too._ Thought the young man as he looked down into his sweater shirt pocket.

"Yosha! Ikuze!" Said our hero as he took off into the forest.

* * *

 ** _Four Hours Later..._**

Our hero finally comes out of the forest and reaches into the town exhausted as he collapsed onto the ground panting.

He was covered in some dirt and minor bruises on his body. Didn't look too bad as some would think he got in a small fight.

"Next time... *pants* Listen to the rumors... *pants* And don't go through the forest shortcut..." Our hero said to himself as he panted to try and not only catch his breath but also gain some of his energy back.

Just then a shadow covers our hero's head. He slowly looks up to see two knights standing there both hunched and holding some kegs.

"Oi.. get up boy..." Said one of the knight as he swayed and was clearly drunk.

Our hero gets up and dusts himself off. As he looked at these supposed knights, he could clearly see that they were on duty, but decided to get drunk instead of doing their job.

"Now.. what's the problem here?" He asked them.

The other knight wobbles forward till he collapses and passes out on the ground.

The knight still standing up chuckles as he takes a chug and passes out as well.

Our hero blinked before looking at them both.

 _Well then... guess these guys aren't true knights as I thought..._ He thought as a frown came across his face.

He then started to walk through the town. As he does he can clearly see that most of the town's guards and knights were drunk off their asses. Some coming out of the bar while others are either drinking around or already on the ground passed out.

And this not only angered the young man but also very disappointed in them.

Knights are supposed to be the protectors of the people. The ones to stop the things that go bump in the night. The warriors who are courageous, kind, and heroic... but these people... they were nothing but jokes... A insult to the name of Knight.

As our hero kept walking he started to hear a few things from a few sober knights.

"I'm telling ya guys! I killed a giant with me own two hands!" Yelled one of them.

"Sure and I killed the Seven Deadly Sins!" Laughed the knight next to him before getting slapped from behind by another knight.

"Don't say such things man... You know how much bad luck it is to even think about them..." Said another knight.

They were all chatting about the supposed threat to the kingdom, The Seven Deadly Sins.

Our hero has heard of them. Seven holy knights who were feared cause of what they could do. Some had odd powers, while others had the potential to destroy an entire country.

Not too long ago, it was said that they killed the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras so they could take over the kingdom. But they were stopped by Hendrickson and disappeared.

Some say they all died, while others thought they either were captured or even fled to another country. Heck some say they're still around, lurking in the shadows and waiting to strike.

But so far no one really knows where they could be. But the wanted posters of them kept appearing, showing that most of the rumors are false. If the rumors about them being dead or captured were true, the posters wouldn't still be up.

The guards kept chatting and laughing as they tried to keep their minds off of the rumors of the Sins. That was until what looks like a newbie guard walks towards them.

He seemed very new. He looked shy, and was slightly shaking as he approached them.

"I also heard of some rumors sir..." Said the shy knight as he sat down with the other sobers.

"Oh? Like what newbie?" Asked of one them.

"Well... there's rumors of a new knight. A knight who's supposedly strong as a Holy Knight or even a Great Holy Knight! Like Hendricksen!" Said the new knight.

All the other knights looked at each other before they laughed loudly at this info.

"Yeah right! What a joke! There's no way some random knight can be as strong as a Great Holy Knight!" Laughed one of them.

The new knight frowned at this. "I'm telling you all it's true!" He said.

"Sure thing newbie! What's this knight's name?" Laughed another.

"They call him.. Baron!" Said the new knight.

"Baron? What kind of name is that? Bet it's just some rumor spread by the peasants to give them some hope..." Said one of the knights as he chugged down a keg.

"It's not a rumor I'm telling ya! It's true!" Said the new knight.

The other knights just laughed as they chugged down more liquor to pass the time here.

Our hero then slightly smiled as he walked off from this odd ball group.

And as he walked around more he looked down at an alleyway as he could see a person hiding behind a cloak with a few other knights and guards in front of the person. He couldn't tell much of what they're saying due to their drunken state but so far it seems to be that they're hassling the cloaked person.

The young man sighed not wanting to get involved but his code he has made sure not to turn a blind eye to trouble.

 _Best go over there and help that person out..._ Thought our hero as he waked over towards the alleyway.

* * *

"I said take off the cloak... Y-You.. *hiccups* Sound an awful lot like a girl their stranger..." Said the drunk knight as he got closer.

The cloaked person turned away as they put on what sounded like an awful tone trying to sound like a tough man.

"I uh... *Ahem* I am not a girl their good sir! Just a wandering traveler looking for a few people." Said the cloaked person putting on their best impression of a male.

The few guards and knights just laughed.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya. We just want to see your face! *hiccups* Come on... let's take a small pe-" The Knight was about to finish. But as soon as he grabbed the cloak the hooded person kicked him right in between the legs.

The knight squealed with such a high pitched tone, it shatter some of the glass near by.

The knight then dropped to the ground holding his privates as the others got angry.

"Why you little! You just assaulted a royal knight!" Said one of them who was sobering up.

The rest of the guards and knights then reached for their swords until...

 _ ***BONK***_

 _ ***BONK***_

 _ ***BOINK***_

The cloaked person stood there speechless as all of the knights and guards dropped to the ground unconscious. Each one had a bump or two, popping out from their helmets as they laid there unconscious from the blows.

"Well... That takes care of that." Said our young hero as he held up a frying pan before dropping it.

The cloaked person looked up at him surprised and speechless. not a lot of people would stand up against the Knights. And some barely had any courage to fight them like that.

Our hero then walked then walked up to the cloaked person to make sure they were all right?

"You alright?" Our hero asked concerned.

"I..uh..." Said the cloaked person as the voice let up for a bit sounding like a actual girl before the person coughed and put on the fake tone again.

"Yes good sir! I am fine. Thank you for your help. Those guys wouldn't leave me alone" Said the cloaked person.

 _Yeah that is definitely a girl..._ Our hero thought as he just decided to let it be.

Our hero then sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"No.. problem at all... "sir"..." Our hero said. It was odd that this person kept up the act, when it was very obvious that this cloaked person is a girl.

But he let it slide. Everyone has secrets after all.

"Now if you excuse me..." Said the cloaked person as they tried to move past our hero. But right before they could he saw that the cloaked person began to fall to the ground.

Quickly our hero caught the cloaked person in time.

"Hey? Hey! You alright?" Asked our hero in a concerning voice.

There was no answer sides some faint breathing. He then turned the cloaked person around and as he did the hood of the cloak fell backwards revealing the cloaked person.

Turns out the cloaked person was indeed a woman. And from what we can see she looks around 16 years old as well. She had long silver hair and a light blue earring with an odd symbol on it on her left ear. She also wore a small black uni-tard with matching black stockings.

Our hero was kinda stunned by this girl's beauty until it was cut short by a loud stomach growling.

He sighed and chuckled a bit. "Guess she just passed out from hunger." He said before smiling.

He then picked her up as he heads towards a local inn. Afterwards he reached the room as he laid her down in the bed.

 _Whoever she is... Heh... she sure is something._ Our hero thought as he smiled down at her.

He then got up and went out to grab some food for him and her. As well as try to figure out who she is?

* * *

The next day arrived a lot quicker than thought.

Our young hero yawned and stretched from the chair he slept in. Once he stood up he began to stretch and move his shoulder around.

"Man that was uncomfortable..." Said our hero before looking down at the sleeping girl he helped out.

She was still fast asleep on the bed. He looked at her carefully... she looked very familiar to him... But he couldn't quite place it. But he just shrugged it off.

 _Still in bed huh?_ Our hero thought before looking at the food that wasn't even touched.

 _Let's hope she can wake up before the food spoils... But that can wait. I need to wash up!_ Our hero thought before heading in the bath.

* * *

Awhile passed as our hero was taking a quick rinse. As he was in there the young girl on the bed groaned before finally waking up.

She leaned forward as she rubbed her eyes and looking around the room.

 _Where am I?_ She thought as she kept looking around.

But when she turned her head towards the right she saw a plate food sitting there.

She looked at it hungrily as she felt some droll fall from her lips. She shook her head trying to not think of it.

 _I can't eat that! It could be here for someone else..._ She thought as she tried to ignore her hunger.

But as her stomach growled and rumbled more and more she tried to ignore it. She then slowly turned towards the plate of food as she gulped.

 _But... maybe one bite wouldn't hurt now would it?_ She thought as she grabbed the plate and started to scarf it down.

* * *

After a little bit more our hero sighed for relief after finally drying off and dressing back up.

"AH! That was a relief..." He said before hearing his own stomach growling.

He chuckled a bit as he rubbed his stomach. "Best get out of here and get some food for myself huh?" He said as he opened the bathroom door.

Once he opens it he stood there frozen as he saw the young lady scarfing food down like it was her last meal.

He blinked a bit as a small smile came across his face before talking to her. "I see you're awake now huh?" he said.

The young girl sat there frozen as well as she slowly turned towards him.

She then dropped the food back onto the plate, as she quickly got up, knelled onto the floor and started bowing to him.

"I'm so sorry! I just got so hungry.. and I knew this food was yours, but I didn't know you were still here! And I'm so sorry!" She said as she explained herself as she kept bowing her head again and again.

Our hero blinked for a second before chuckling at the young girl.

"No no! its okay! I bought that food for you miss." He said as he waved his hand explaining about this mistake.

She looked up at him surprised. "R-Really? You.. bought this food for me?" She asked him surprised.

He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back before getting up and bowing one last time. "Thank you..." She said before she sat right back down and started eating normally.

Our hero then sat on the chair next to the bed waiting till she finished her food.

* * *

After a little bit more time passing the young lady finally finished her food as she drank a glass of water to wash everything down.

She then sighed for relief as she looked at the young man who helped her.

"Thank you Sir... You've done a lot for me... I wish I can repay you though..." She said as she looked down.

"No it's fine miss. I don't mind at all. You needed some help so I gave it. You don't need to repay me though." He said with a smile.

She then looked at him surprised again. "But you've done so much for me! I have to repay you though! Name anything and I can get it!" She said to him.

But our hero shook his head. "Sorry but you being happy and in perfect health is more than enough for me miss. I don't need any repayment." He said to her.

The young girl was shocked by this. No one has ever been this kind to her before... She then looked down thinking for a second before looking back up at him.

"Then... can you at least tell me your name?" She asked him.

He blinked for a second taken back by this request. So far no one in his travels has asked him this. It was new...

He then smiled and nodded to her. "Sure thing. My name is Cody Aldrich." Said Cody as he finally introduced himself.

"Cody... Aldrich? That's an unusual name..." The young girl said as she placed a finger on her lip as she looked at the ceiling, curious on his name.

Cody chuckled a bit at her curiosity to his name. The young girl then stood up and bowed to him again.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir Cody Aldrich. My name is Elizabeth. Thank you for helping me out." Said Elizabeth as she introduced herself.

 _Elizabeth huh? ... Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Cody thought before smiling at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Elizabeth. Glad I could help. Also please don't call me "Sir". It feels odd to me..." Cody said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh uh.. of course Sir Cody." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Cody sighed, not wanting to hear "Sir" on top of his name. But he let it go for now. He then smiled at her, as he enjoyed her personality.

"So Elizabeth... Can I ask about these "people" you're searching for?" Cody asked her.

Elizabeth looked at Cody for a bit thinking about it carefully. He didn't seem bad to her. He even gave her some food and helped her out of a jam. She then smiled and nodded knowing she can trust him.

She then reached into her pouch and brought out seven wanted posters and one oddly drawn picture.

These seven pictures had several names on them that were well known to him, but the faces were unfamiliar to him.

These names with the pictures on them ranged from "Gowther", "Ban", "King", but one name he did know... "Meliodas".

But the last picture... well... looked like it was made by a two year old...

It was drawn pretty poorly, this "warrior" looked like it was extremely buff, with yellow horns on it's head, red and silver armor with some yellow on the chest and shoulders, was carrying a giant spear, and had well... goofy eyes...

"I'm looking for the Seven Deadly Sins and Baron." Elizabeth said to Cody calmly.

Cody blinked a bit surprised by this. But now it only brings up more questions.

"Why are you trying to find the seven most dangerous people in the world and one fictional knight?" Cody asked her.

Elizabeth then looked down saddened a bit. "Because... I... I need their help..." She said sadly.

Cody got even more curious onto why? "Their help? Why?" Cody asked her.

Elizabeth then looked up at Cody. "I need their help to stop the Holy Knights." She said to him.

Cody was even more surprised this time than anything.

"Why? Why do you need their help in stopping the Holy Knights? Aren't the Sins the most dangerous people in the world? Plus Baron's nothing but a myth." Cody stated as he waved his hand nonchalant.

"You're wrong!" Elizabeth yelled out.

Cody was taken back by her outburst and looked at her more curiously.

"I know what everyone says about them... The Sins are evil... Baron is nothing but a fairy tale... But... But I believe that the rumors about them are wrong!" Elizabeth said as tears filled her eyes.

"The Holy Knights are out of control... some of them have let the power go to their heads... They even started to act like thugs and some of the people even had to hire some bounty hunters and more just so they can stop them from ruining their lives... But it doesn't help... We need true knights... true heroes who can put a stop to them and bring peace and balance to the world..." Elizabeth said as some tears started to fall from her face.

Cody then closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she meant well... but this whole thing is dangerous... especially for someone not trained enough to fight...

If she started asking around for help she could be treated as a traitor and hurt her. Or even worst, execute her...

But he could tell she wouldn't give up. She had such a spark in her. It made him smile. Cody then sighed again before scratched his head and standing up with a smile.

"Well... if you're this determined and this passionate about finding them... Then let's do it. Let us find the Seven Deadly Sins and Baron." Cody said to her as he smiled brightly.

And this time Elizabeth was surprised. "Y-You mean it? You'll help me?" She asked him.

Cody smiled and nodded again. "Anyone who is this passionate about their desire, deserves some chance in achieving it. Plus maybe you already found one?" He said with a smile.

She looked at him confused but Cody just waved it off. "Sides... Maybe if I help you in finding them you can help me?" He asked her.

"W-What is it that you need help with?" She asked him.

He smiled and just waved his hand. "No need to worry on that now Elizabeth. One step at a time alright?" Cody said.

He then saw tears streak down Elizabeth's face as she smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sir Cody... Thank you..." She says to him.

Cody smiled as he then placed the cloak back on her. "But before we head out let's get you some clothes okay?" He asked her.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as they both went out to grab her some better clothes.

* * *

After setting out into town they find a small clothes shop as they went in to get her some better clothes.

Finally, after an hour of searching and letting her try on some new designs they finally settled on her new outfit which she choose.

It was a pink blouse with a small black bowtie on it, a black mini-skirt with a belt and she still wore one of the black stockings on her left leg.

After that was done Cody payed the amount for the clothes as they then started to head off...

But before that could happen in the crowd stood a few knights. The ones that Cody saved Elizabeth from and one larger knight, holding a spiked lance.

"So.. are those the two who attacked you?" Asked the large knight.

"Y-Yes sir... I can recognize the male... He was the one who attacked us... And that girl must've been the one we were talking too last night before he attacked us..." Said one of the knights.

"I see... We shall follow them for now..." Said the large knight with a smirk.

* * *

As they traveled out of the town and down the path Cody was looking at the map carefully.

He looked at it a bit before he put it away and looked at Elizabeth.

"Well... bad news is, the farthest point of any town is a long ways away from here..." He said to her as she looked at him a bit saddened.

"But the good news is that there's an informant I know in the next town. He can help us out with finding them." He finished as he smiled at her.

Elizabeth smiled back as she nodded. "That is good news! Thank you so much for this Sir Cody. I promise you that once this is all over, you will be rewarded heavily for your service." She said adding in the unwanted "Sir" thing again.

Cody just sighed. "Again you don't need to call me Sir... Just my name is good enough. Also I don't mind not be rewarded for this. I'm just helping out a friend is all." He answered her.

Elizabeth slightly frowned as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry... I just can't help it..." She said softly.

"But... I still will keep my promise on helping you with this task you asked for! I swear it on my life!" Elizabeth said as she looked up with determination in her eyes.

Cody smiled at this. Spite her wanting to repay him back. He was glad to see such resolve in her eyes. Whoever she is, she will become great.

"Also... where did you ever get so much money?" Elizabeth asked him.

He sighed as he looked up at the sky a bit. "Mostly from taking in some odd jobs over time... Random jobs like hunting, helping out at a hospital, helping a town remove their bandit or monster problem and so on." Cody answered as they kept walking.

"You must be so strong then..." Elizabeth replied softly.

He just shook his head. "Not as strong as you think I am... I just do what I can to help out... And I got hurt or betrayed more times than you think... Heck... their were times I couldn't finish a job or save them... All cause of bad memories that I can't explain or some fears I had... But I'm still here and kicking..." Cody replied back with a small painful look on his face as he recalled the times he failed.

Elizabeth looked at him. Most people would just brag on how strong they are or what they can do.

But Cody? He admitted to not being that strong, as well as admitting his flaws and failures... he was different from anyone she ever met...

Yet... it felt welcome...

"Well.. regardless on what you think Cody... I think that you're one of the most bravest and kindest people I have ever met..." Elizabeth said as she smiled at him.

Cody looked at her surprised on what she said... It felt nice...

"Thank you Elizabeth... That means a lot to me." He smiled back at her as they continued their walk.

"Also... I promise you one thing Elizabeth..." He said to her softly.

She looked at him confused a bit.

He then looked back at her with a determined look. "I promise you that I will protect you no matter what." He said to her.

She slightly blushed as she lowered her head and smiled. "Thank you..." she replied back softly.

Cody smiled back as they continued their journey.

* * *

As they continued their walk Cody stopped as of a sudden. Elizabeth looked at him confused as to why they stopped?

But before she could speak, Cody raised his hand to her as he looked near a few rather large sized boulders next to them.

"Come on out. I know you're there..." Cody yelled out as he looked at the boulders with a glare.

Just then Elizabeth heard it. Footsteps. As well as armor movement.

Then out from the large boulders came out a few knights. Some of them new, while others had their helmets removed, with bandaged wraps around some parts of their head.

Elizabeth's eyes widen as she knew who they were. _These are the guys that harassed me last night!_ She thought as she hid behind Cody a bit, frightened.

There was then one last moving suit of armor as it came out from behind the largest boulder.

He wore a silver armor suit, with some bronze around the shoulders, the side of his waist, and shins.

And on his back was a rather large flail also silver with some bronze on it. But no helmet?

He had a strong look on his face as his jet black hair covered a part of his face were it can be seen that his left eye had a battle scar on it.

This knight smirked a bit as they approached them. "I am quite surprised that someone so young was able to sense us. You're quite gifted boy." Said the silver knight.

Cody looked up at the towering silver knight. "Well it was easy since I could smell the booze of your subordinates from a mile away." Cody said with a slight smirk.

One of the bruised knights growled out. "Hey! Don't be like that around him boy! Don't you know who this is?!" The bruised knight yelled out.

Cody looked at the knight before he looked back at the giant in front of him for a second before turning his attention to the others again.

"A roadblock?" He asked jokingly.

The knights growled out in anger sides from the silver on in front of them, he on the their hand had a slight smirk on his face.

"This here in front of you is none other than the Holy Knight, Servious The Flail!" The knight yelled out.

Elizabeth's eyes widened even more as she heard his name. "S-Servious?!" She yelled out in shock.

Cody turned to her, surprised and confused. "You know this guy Elizabeth?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded. "Servious The Flail, is a well known Holy Knight... He won several battles wearing nothing but an armor he forged long ago... He took down several threats to the kingdom... So much so that he could possibly become the next Great Holy Knight... He is very powerful and quite sadistic... Almost to the point where some people would rather be tortured then face him..." She explained as some fear can be heard from her voice.

Cody was surprised on how terrified she was about this? Plus how did she know so much about it?

Servious chuckled as he got closer. "I must say, it is great to hear that someone knows so much about me... But due to that you finally gave away who you really are... "Princess" Elizabeth..." Servious said as Elizabeth looked up at him scared more than before.

Cody on the other hand was surprised by this as he turned to her again, speechless.

 _Princess... Elizabeth?_ Cody thought, surprised.

Elizabeth could only look away from him, ashamed she didn't tell him about that.

Cody could only look at her surprised than anything. _Wait... Now I remember why she felt so familiar! She's the missing princess of the king!_ Cody thought out, realizing that she didn't go missing, she fled.

"Now... not only do we get to return to the kingdom with the missing princess..." Servious said before he slowly reached behind him to grab his flail.

"But we also killed her kidnapper..." He said before he swung his flail at Cody.

He saw the weapon coming towards him as he side stepped out of the way. The flail did hit the ground, but several rock shards came out from where Severious hit, as the struck Cody in his arms and legs.

He grunted in pain from the ones that made contact with him. Elizabeth gasped as she saw his minor wounds.

"Please stop! He didn't kidnap me, he helped me!" Elizabeth pleaded to Servious.

He turned to her, surprised she would try to defend him. "Oh Princess... don't be like that? We promise we will defeat him and take you back home." Servious said as he snapped his fingers.

The other knights drew out their swords as they got ready to fight.

Elizabeth knew that if she didn't stop them, Cody would most likely be killed. She then looked up at them as she walked in between the knights and Cody as she raised her arms out to protect him.

"As the princess of Britania, I here by order you to stop attacking this man!" She yelled out to them.

"And... in exchange if you stop attacking him... I'll go with you back to the kingdom..." She said softly to the knights.

Cody looked up at her shocked. "Elizabeth what are you doing?! If you go back with them, then you won't be able to save the kingdom!" He yelled out to her.

She turned to him with a smile. "Don't worry Cody... I rather give myself in then see you hurt..." She said to him with a smile.

 _Elizabeth..._ Cody thought out.

She then turned to the knights with a determined look. "Now... Please... Take me back home..." She asked him.

Servious slightly nodded as the other knights came up to her and grabbed her arms, so she wouldn't try to escape.

But as they all slowly began to depart, Servious stopped for a second as he smirked. he then quickly turned around as he slammed his flail on the ground hard.

" _ **Land Devastation!**_ " He yelled out as the rocks, dirt, and boulders near by flew.

The area shook as the large boulders near by moved before they flew at Cody, burying him into the ground and pilling the rocks and dirt near by on top of him.

Elizabeth looked back in shock. "CODY!" She yelled out before she turned her sights on Servious.

She struggled against the other knights, as she tried her best to get free and slap Servious.

"You promised you would leave him alone!" She yelled out as some tears fell from her face.

Servious looked back as he spitted at the ground. "I made no such promise to keep him alive. You only said to stop attacking him? But others could just say they saw him being crushed by a rockslide more than anything." Servious said with a sadistic grin.

"Now.. let us head back to the kingdom princess... I'm sure Gilthunder will be most glad to see you." He said to her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with more fear as soon as she heard his name. She then began to struggle more and more now.

"No! Please! Not to him!" She pleaded as they began to depart.

Then suddenly, the boulders and dirt began to move slightly. At first no one heard anything... But once, one of the boulders fell off the pile, that got their attention.

They all turned to the area where Cody was buried, everyone's eyes were widened with surprise and shock.

"Impossible... No one has ever lived to tell the tale against Lord Servious's Land Devastation move!" Said one of the knights in disbelief.

And then as soon as another boulder fell off, Cody popped out from the pile, gasping for air.

"*pants* M-Man... I thought... *pants* I was going to die under that..." He panted as he crawled out from the pile.

"HOW?! How in the world are you still alive?!" Yelled out one of the other knights.

But as soon as they got a more clearer look at Cody, most of them were in shock at what they were looking at.

In front of them as this young boy, covered in dirt. But his arm on the other hand, was broken in several places, some bones were sticking out and he was bleeding badly from it.

But slowly and surely, the bones started to bend back into the boy's body. He was healing.

"This... is this your ability?!" Yelled out Servious.

Cody smiled as he slowly stood up as his arm was slowly repairing itself.

"Yeah. I call it the Regen Factor. It's a really good ability I must say. Pretty much any injury I receive in battle or even by nature or magic, I can heal in a matter... GUH!" He said before grunting in pain as his arm snapped back into place and healed up.

"Phew... in a matter of moments. Of course the worst the injury, the faster I can heal." He said before smiling at them.

He then looked at Elizabeth. "I promised you that I would protect you Elizabeth... and I meant it." He said to her with a smile.

She smiled and nodded back at him.

Servious on the other hand was furious. Out of any opponent he faced, no one survived his signature move. No one! Yet this kid walked out like it was nothing?!

"Never... No one has ever faced against my move and ever lived to tell about it..." Servious said as he clenched his weapon tightly.

Servious then looked up as he yelled out in rage as he began charging at Cody.

Elizabeth gasped as she turned back to Cody. "Cody! Run!" She yelled out to him.

 _He maybe able to heal... but for how long can he keep it up?!_ She thought out in concern for him.

As soon as Servious got close, he started swinging his weapon at Cody, trying to land a blow on him. And with each swing, some bits and pieces of rock flew right at Cody.

He on the other hand was able to dodge them easily now than before.

"I learned your attack already Servious. It won't work on me this time!" He smirked to Servious, as he frowned at him.

"DIE ALREADY!" He yelled out as he missed Cody and the flail slammed into the ground.

Cody hopped back a bit as he gave himself some room. He then sighed a bit, knowing he had no choice but to end this fight quickly.

He then looked at Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth! Remember how I told you you already met one of the people you were looking for?" He asked her.

She nodded slightly at him. He then beamed at her. "I wasn't joking!" He replied before turning his attention to Servious.

Cody then reach behind him as he drew something out from his back pocket.

He then pulled out a odd looking item. It was mostly black side the silver around it, on the right side was what looked like a small knife attached to it, and then on the left side was what looked like a faceplate. It was red on the bottom part of the face with a silver forehead. It had rust like vines in front of it and behind the grills was a rainbow colored eyes on it.

Servious laughed at what he had. "What is that supposed to be? Your weapon?" He asked with a laugh.

Cody smirked and nodded. "Yeah it is!" He replied before he placed the item on his waist. Two yellow straps then appeared as it wrapped around his waist. The item now became a belt to wear.

But Cody wasn't done. He then reached into his front pocket as he brought out what looked like a padlock. Odd part was instead of any number combination on the front end of it. It was a Banana with a number that said "L.S - 08" on it.

"Now for the beginning of this show... Henshin!" He yelled out as he pulled on the lock's tab.

It then unlocked as the banana on it glowed a bit before shout out a word.

 **BANANA!**

Cody the twirled the padlock once before he placed it in the center of his belt. he then pushed down on the lockloop to secure it in place.

 **LOCK ON!**

Just then a european trumpet fanfare started to play, It then continued as it got mixed with a techno beat along with the fanfare.

And as it did, a large zipper appeared above Cody. Once it was unzipped a large yellow, metallic banana lowered out from the odd zipper like portal before the zipper closed, leaving the metal banana floating above Cody as the music kept playing.

He then slowly reached towards the knife as he gripped it tightly. The finally after moved the knife, down onto the padlock, the banana was sliced as it revealed something new. Underneath the banana padlock was what looked like on the top part a sliced banana and below it was what looked like a spear in the shape of a peeled banana.

 **COME ON!**

After that was shouted out from the belt, the metal banana then quickly placed itself on top of Cody. As that did, a ripple of energy surged through on him. Making what looked like some minor armor and chainmail. It was silver around the chest but the arms and the legs were mostly red with some hints of silver on them wit the same vine pattern on the forearms and shins.

 **BANANA ARMS!**

Then as that was shouted out the metal banana oped up as it started to come apart and fold out into some more armor for him.

 **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

As that was finally shouted out, the folded metal banana attached itself to Cody, making some shoulder pads, a chest and even a helmet.

He now looked like a knight. And his helmet was the same shape and design as the faceplate on the belt with two yellow horns sprouting out from the helmet.

And in his hand was the banana looking spear that was also on the padlock.

He twirled the spear before getting into a stance as he looked at Servious.

"So, Shall We Begin?" Cody asked him.

Everyone was stunned and shocked at this. Cody, this young boy, just somehow obtained armor to look like a knight.

But the one who was mostly shocked was Elizabeth. She remembered the first rumors on a knight.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _As Elizabeth was in a tavern as she was talking to some locals. They were spewing out a new rumor._

 _A rumor of a new knight. This one was known as Baron! A strong and powerful who saved a town from a random monster attack._

 _They said the one thing you can look forward to if you ever met him is the armor he wore._

 _She asked them what it was?_

 _They told her that he wore a silver and red chainmail with yellow armor on top._

 _He had two yellow horns and was carrying a large spear._

 _But the biggest proof if you're ever saved by him is the singing from the heavens that came with him._

 _She asked them again what was it?_

 _They all chuckled at her, on not knowing the song._

 _And all together, the locals in the tavern sang out. "KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!"_

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Elizabeth teared up as she looked at Cody... He... was that knight... he was... "Baron..." She said softly.

Servious growled in furiously at this. "You little maggot! You think you can be a knight?! You're nothing but a peasant to us!" He yelled out as he raised his flail.

 _ **"LAND DEVASTATION!"**_ He yelled out as he slammed his flail on the ground hard again.

The rest of the rocks, rubble and dirt near by flew at Cody again.

"CODY!" Elizabeth yelled out again, scared this time he could die.

Cody chuckled as he grabbed the knife on the belt and sliced the padlock twice.

 **COME ON!** **BANANA AU' LAIT!**

Energy then surged through his spear as he swung the weapon once. As he did a large, holographic energy banana appeared as it struck all the rubble coming at him and vaporizing them in an instant.

This got Servious to gasp in shock as Cody raced towards him. Servious quickly got his composure as they clashed their weapons.

Their weapons clashed, clanged, and sparked off one another as they kept fighting.

Servious then threw back his arm as he swung his flail, but this time his target was the spear. And it worked.

The chains from his flail wrapped around Cody's spear tightly. He tugged a bit on it, as he tried to get his weapon free.

Servious laughed out. "Gotcha! If I can take away your weapon, then you are powerless!" He yelled out in triumph as he tugged with all of his strength as the spear flung out of Cody's hand and into the ground near by.

Cody on the other hand smirked as he slowly sliced the padlock three times.

 **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**

Cody then jumped up high into the the air. He then flipped once as he came down towards Servious at a fast rate.

He was able to quickly react as he swung his flail as one last boulder came right towards Cody.

Elizabeth gasped as she thought the attack would fail and Cody would be hurt.

But the opposite happened. Cody smashed through the boulder as he came right for Servious. The kick connected to his chest as the armor cracked and broke apart with Servious gasping and grunting out in pain.

"Learn your place Servious... Now take this..." Cody growled.

 **"Cavaliend!"** Cody yelled out as he let out a battle cry.

And explosion erupted then as Servious got sent flying into the large boulder behind him.

He remained still before he popped out of the boulder and collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

The rest of the knights ran towards him as they tried to wake him up but to no vial. They then quickly picked him up as they rushed him into town, both hoping to help him and flee from Cody.

Cody then grabbed the bottom part of the padlock as he closed it up. As he did the armor all around him disappeared as it left him as in his normal form.

He then looked at Elizabeth as he walked up to her and helped her up.

She remained speechless a bit before she looked at Cody.

"So... you're." She said before she was stopped by him.

"Baron yes." He finished as he smiled at her.

Elizabeth still remained speechless, trying to think on what to say.

Cody chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you later. Come on. We still have work to do." He said to her.

"Work?" She asked him confused.

"Yeah. Now that you found Baron, we now need to find the Seven Deadly Sins." He replied back with his hand reached out at her..

She looked at him surprised. She thought for sure that he wold leave her now that her secret is out.

But... he's still there... with her... She the smiled brightly before nodding happily before taking his hand as they head out towards the next town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

At a random location there was a tall tower.

Inside was a few knights and one holy knight. He was sitting on a throne, sighing a bit from the boredom as he was reading a report.

He looked at least his early 20's, with short pink hair. He mostly wore his steel armor that had some blue around the chest and forearms with gold crosses going down his chest. As well as a intimidating sword.

He scanned the report as Servious and his subordinates were kneeling before him, waiting for him to be done.

Servious was close to this knight kneeling down and covered in bruises.

"So... This... "Baron" is the one who took the princess, Servious?" Asked the knight.

"Yes, Lord Gilthunder..." Said Servious with a hint of fear in his voice.

"He summoned that armor from nowhere! I have never seen such a power before... It is unheard of..." Servious said as he kept his head lowered.

The knight known as Gilthunder stood up as he looked out the window.

"Then we have a threat against the kingdom... " Gilthunder said softly.

 _Baron... whoever you are... you shall be dealt with..._

* * *

Lockseeds Used: Banana

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! I truly hope you enjoyed this! I did my best to think of how this story and setting should go.

Also I did add in a few things fort he ones who already saw this. I was kinda at work right around the time I was typing the fight scene. Hence why I was quickly in a hurry to finish it and get it out.

Hope you all will enjoyed this fic. I will try my best to put out as much as I can for now. And in case anyone was wondering. I am going with the anime. I will take my time and make a few original chapters for this fic since the anime only has 24 eps as of now. and since I have no idea if we'll get a second season, I will add in the manga up to to the point where they take off to Camelot.

So there will be many things here and yes there will be lots of riders here too. Only form Gaim of course as well as it only being Eurpoean themed. And yeah I know 15 isn't European, but until I see Gaim Gaiden 2 as well as at least scans of Kamen Rider Dictator, 15 will stay.

And if you're wondering, only Knuckle and Idun will be the other good riders in this story. The rest will be evil and heck I may even make a new rider troop to replace Kurokage. But that won't happen fro awhile...

Oh and finally the logo will change form time to time. Right now it'll just have Baron logo, but later on at some point it will have an official cover photo drawn by a good friend of mine.

So until then.. later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest of Death

The Seven Deadly Sins: Battle of Knights

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forest Of Death

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Knights! Warriors of the sword and shield. They serve the people and protect all._

 _Several orders have been made to help create many knights._

 _But... there is one group. A group so notoriously known. That the mere mention of their name will scare both angels and devils alike._

 _They are known as The Seven Deadly Sins! These seven individuals have incredible skill and abilities._

 _But one day they killed the King of Britania and they have all either perished, captured or simply disappeared._

 _And... as this new era begins, a new threat emerges that even frightens Holy Knights. Knights who have power gifted by God himself._

 _If the Holy Knights themselves are scared of this new threat who shall save everyone?_

 _That is where our tale begins... A tale involving a new hero. One with strange powers never seen before._

 _This Warrior... This Knight... This... Rider... is known as Baron!_

* * *

 _ **4 months ago...**_

It was a very sunny day in a small village near the borders of Britania and Camelot.

The small village wasn't in anyone's way, and it barely had any trouble at all sides from some infestations here and there.

It was very peaceful and calming.

But... one day... this day something special happened.

One of the farmers was working hard at his crops as he cut down grain as much as he could muster before heading back to his cart.

When suddenly the wind shifted. Now normally this wouldn't be anything to worry about... But the wind had a very ominous feel to it.

Like something that would bring destruction to this place.

The farmer stopped working as he slowly looked around. Spite him knowing there wasn't any danger, his instincts on the other hand were telling him something was about to happen.

His hairs then stood up on the back of his neck as he slowly backed up.

Suddenly, a zipper appeared out of nowhere, it slowly unzipped itself as what looked like a doorway to a new world was open to him. Inside of it was what looked like a majestic jungle. Filled with plants and flora on the other side. And even a sweet, unique scent poured out from it as it got the farmers attention.

As the farmer got close, A red claw appeared out from the other side of the portal as it grabbed the farmer.

He yelled out in fear as the arm dragged him inside it.

* * *

Just then Cody's eyes shot open as he panted heavily. He looked to his left to see nothing but pitch blackness from the night. And as he turned his head to the right, he saw Elizabeth sleeping next to him with her arms around his stomach.

Cody lightly blushed but could only smile as he moved back under his covers to get some sleep.

 _I have a feeling something bad is about to happen..._ He thought as he drift off back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Never Surrender by Yutaka Kobayashi)**_

* * *

The song starts off with a few keys notes before a guitar rift and solo starts playing as the music begins to build up.

As it plays it shows Baron's emblem then from the shadows Cody appears from it holding the BananaSpear as it then shifts to Melodias's Dragon Sin Symbol as Melodias appears from the shadows as well holding his broken handle blade.

Then it shows all the other Seven Deadly Sins's emblems spinning in a circle with them being hidden by their shadowy silhouettes, holding their respected weapons.

It then slowly shows the kingdom of Britannia including several other locations as the camera flies across them all slowly until the title card shows up.

 _ **(Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu, ippo datte shinai ze Back Step)**_

It then shows Cody walking along a trail as he looks down at the ground as he walks as several flashing memories and pictures pass by behind him. Until he slowly looks up at the sky as several birds fly above him.

 _ **(Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, ugoki midare teru ze, kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner)**_

It then pans to the Pig Hat as it shows Melodias and Elizabeth enjoying their time. The screen then pauses as it first shows Elizabeth's memories behind her.

Then as it turns to Melodias it shows some more painful memories as well as him either fighting long with allies or him getting angry and wiping out the town.

Time begins to flow as Hawk comes in and slips onto the floor.

 _ **(Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga)**_

The screen the turns white as it shows several Holy Knights along with the Ten Commandments as well as Mars, Savior, Tyrant, and Duke stand there grinning maliciously. As well as a shadowed Rider figure stands above them, eyes glowing as the rider looks down on the world.

 _ **(Kono sekai shihai... suru no sa!)**_

As the screen pans around Cody and Melodias they both are looking down. Until then they look upward with determined faces as the screen turns white one more time.

 _ **(Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai, Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake)**_

Cody then dons on Baron Banana Arms as he and Melodias charges into battle clashing and slicing through many enemy knights and Inves along the way.

Along the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins as they all charge in as well.

 _ **(Top kiwameru made)**_

Cody then looks up as he changes from Banana Arms to Mango Arms, to Lemon Energy, and finally Ringo Arms.

 _ **(Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu, saikyou no kajitsu kono te de)**_

The Holy Knights and the Dark Knight Riders then join in the fray as they clash against the Seven Deadly Sins and Cody. With Cody against Mars and Melodias against Hendricksen as they clash and hold against each other.

 _ **(Tsukamu made Never Surrender)**_

Cody then jumps up as he flies at the enemies with a rider kick before the screen goes white one last time to show the title card as the song ends.

* * *

It hasn't been long since Cody and Elizabeth left. They stopped to rest up near a river along their path as Cody set up a tent for them to sleep in.

Sad part was that he only had one tent... meaning they were very much going to share. It didn't bother them much, but Cody felt like it would be better if he had a solution to put something in between them so that they could feel more at ease.

And while Cody was setting it up, Elizabeth was gathering some firewood and fish for their supper.

And luckily enough for both of them, there was just enough fish for them to have a decent meal. As soon as she got the fire to work, she stated to cook for them both.

As soon Cody was done setting up the barrier, we walked over to the campfire and took a few sniffs from the food.

"MMm... That smells great!" Cody said happily as he sat down.

Elizabeth smiled with a light blush on her face. "Thanks... I'm not used to cooking much since well... you know..." She said to him since he now knows her true identity.

He could tell be her tone, she was slightly worried on her reveal. But he just smiled.

"Elizabeth. You don't need to feel bad for not telling me who you were." He assured her.

"I know... but it wasn't right. You had every right to know..." She replied back as she stirred the bowl of food slowly.

"True... but everyone has their secrets Elizabeth. You had yours about your royal identity. And I had mine on being Baron." He assured as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him as she slowly gained a smile on her face. This made him smile back.

"That's better... Now for more important matters... Is the food ready yet?!" He asked hungrily.

She giggled as she poured some of it into a small bowl.

* * *

Later on as the sun started to set, Elizabeth looked at Cody as he stared at the scene.

"You know... sides from showing you that I'm Baron... I truly believe that you deserve to know more about what I'm letting on Elizabeth." He said to her as he continued to watch the sun set slowly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sir Cody..." She said softly.

He groaned a bit. He still didn't like hearing the "Sir" on top of his name.

"I know... But I feel like you need to." He replied as he took out the odd item and padlock. He also brought out two more of them.

One of them looked like a rose, and was oddly shaped than the one she saw him use. And next to it was the same padlock that he used first. But the Banana was changed to a mango with the code "L.S. - 11" on it. And instead of a small lever, it had three buttons instead.

He then picked up the black item that he placed on his waist two days ago.

"This is known as the Sengoku Driver. It's mostly metal and doesn't serve much purpose other than to summon the armor I used." He explained before setting it down and holding up the two fruit padlocks.

"These are known as Lockseeds. These unique items can be used in conjunction with the Sengoku Driver to form the armor you saw. Which is dubbed as "Arms". Each Lockseed has a unique Arms and weapon that goes with it. Banana is more of a ranged weapon and it very well balanced." He said as he showed her Banana.

He then raised up the other fruit one as he explained more. "And this is Mango. It's a heavy close quarters Lockseed. Meant to deal tons of damage as well as making me a tank. I can soak up a lot of blows before I can go down." He said with a smile before setting it down.

He then finally pick up the flower looking padlock. "And this is the Rose Attacker. Yes it is a Lockseed... but it's no Arms Lockseed. It's a Vehicle one." He explained.

Elizabeth titled her head in confusion. "Vehicle? Like.. a carriage?" She asked him confused.

"Well... in some way yes... But it's a whole lot more different than a simple carriage." He explained as he pulled the lever on the lockseed.

As the loop unlocked, no sound shouted out. He then tossed it into the air behind him. As he did, the lockseed grew in a few sizes before it twisted, turned and morphed into something she never seen before.

This lockseed now stood on two large wheels, it was mostly black in the middle sides from some silver here and there. But on the back part on top it had some green as well as in the front of it, near the wheel. It had a large red rose in the center near what looked like a steering mechanism.

Elizabeth gasped and looked at it in awe and curiosity. She walked around it, marveled at this thing.

"But... where are the horses?" She asked him as she started to touch it.

He just smiled as he walked over to it. He then grabbed the steering mechanism before he pulled back on it. It revved up as it made a large noise and smoke started to come out from the lower backside of it.

Elizabeth yelped as she stood up and backed off a bit.

Cody laughed slightly as he looked at her. "To be fair... this is kinda where I draw a blank... I only know who I am, what I can do and what these things are... everything else is just a guess. All I do know is that this vehicle, doesn't need horses to run." He explained to her as he let go and pressed a button on the vehicle. It stopped as it morphed back into it's padlock form.

"So then... it's powered by magic?" She asked him, curious on it more.

He just shrugged as they walked back to their spots.

"I wish I could tell ya Elizabeth... To be fair, I really don't know much about me.. Sides from my name and who I am as well as what these things are and what they can do... I truly don't know "Who I am" at all..." He said to her as he looked at the fire.

"I don't even remember my family..." He said sadly.

Elizabeth looked at him a bit before realizing what he wants from her?

"You want me to help you find where you came from?" She asked him.

Cody nodded. "Yeah... I have only been here for about 4 years... Before that... nothing... No memories, no way to know where I came from... not even a picture of my family. If I even have any..." He replied softly as he curled up a bit.

Elizabeth looked at him quite surprised and sadly. She then got up as she wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her. He then smiled a bit before he hugged her back.

"Thank you Elizabeth... I... I needed that..." He said to her.

She could only smile as she stayed like that until he was okay.

* * *

The next day came rather quicker than before. Cody yawned as he slowly got up, only to be stopped by some weight.

He turned his head to see Elizabeth sleeping next to him, with her arm around his waist again.

He looked at the barricade as it was still standing before looking back down at her.

"Heh... guess she did this in her sleep?" Cody said to himself quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

He then slowly did his best to escape her grasp on him. When he finally got free, he walked out of the tent to stretch and start up the fire again for some breakfast. Luckily there was still some leftover food in his bag.

While he might not be the best cook out there, he can still make whatever he has left.

But.. before he could do anything. He had a slight shiver going down his spine. It felt very ominous to him.

 _Something is wrong here..._ He thought. He then turned his head as he saw a few people, riding the carriages with a fear expression on their faces.

Curious about it, he walked over to them hoping to get some info?

"Excuse me!" He yelled out to them.

One of the people looked at him before they halted their movements.

Once Cody got up to them, he could clearly see some of them having small wounds on their bodies.

"What is it stranger?" Asked farmer.

"I was just wondering if you're all alright? You all seem spooked..." He asked them.

"It doesn't concern you boy... now let us be." The farmer replied.

"Did something happen?" He asked them, wanting to know more.

The farmer flinched for a second but he just shook his head.

"As I said... it doesn't concern you..." The farmer said softly with his head lowered.

Something was up... and Cody needed to know. It might be connected with his dream from last night.

"Please if there is something wrong, let us try to help." Said Elizabeth as she walked up to them.

Cody turned his head to see her. She had a very worried look on her face to which he could understand since she is the princess.

The farmer turned his head to the others behind and next to him. They all did have the same worried look, but they had no choice but to nod.

The farmer then looked back at them as he sighed. "If you must know... we're leaving our land cause of a monster attack that happened not too long ago." He told them.

Cody and Elizabeth looked at each other before they looked back at the farmer.

"Attack? When did this first happen?" He asked him.

"About four months ago... At first it only happened once and awhile... but it kept getting worst with each month... So much so that we had to hire not only bounty hunters, monster killers but even knights! But they all failed and went missing in that odd portal..." The farmer said with fear in his voice.

And as soon as Cody heard "portal" images started to appear. He grunted in pain as he grabbed his head to try and stop it.

Elizabeth looked at him in shock as she placed her hand on him worried.

Flashes of a town or building appeared. A large zipper coming out of nowhere as it unzipped itself. And inside this portal was what looked like a forest filled with odd plants and flora. But then the flashes stopped.

Cody panted a bit as Elizabeth looked at him worried. "Are you alright Cody? You seemed like you were in pain?" She asked him worried.

"Yeah... I'm fine Elizabeth... It happens from time to time..." He reassured her with a smile.

He then looked at the farmer. "Did this portal have a forest behind it with odd flora and fruits?" He asked him.

The farmer's eyes widened with surprise as he looked at the others before looking back at him.

"Y-Yes it did! How did you-"

"I don't fully know that myself..." Cody said as he cut off the farmer. "But I know for a fact I can help." He told them.

The farmer looked even more worried about the offer. "We appreciate it boy, but these monsters killed several knights! How could you possibly be able to stop them?" He asked our heroes.

Cody just smiled as he raised up the banana lockseed at them. "Trust me... I have my way." He said to them.

The farmer and the rest of the people looked at each other before they all looked at him.

"Okay... we'll trust you boy..." The farmer said as he told them where to go.

* * *

As soon as they were given the location of the village where this was occurring. Cody and Elizabeth went out towards it.

As they walked Cody looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"I must say, you did a really good job on convincing them to let us help." He said to her.

She lightly blushed at the compliment. "Thanks... but I did mean it. As the princess it is my job to help out the people. Just like with you being there to protect them Sir Cody" She replied.

He smiled and nodded. "Very true. Plus... I think thanks to us intervening, I got some memories back." He said to her.

She looked at him surprised yet happy. "Does that mean-"

Cody just shook his head. "Not enough to fully know what happened. But enough to know that we needed to do this..." He answered her.

* * *

After awhile, they finally reached the village. It was covered in many battle scars. Houses were torn up or breaking down, bodies lied in some places. Both human and animal.

It was a disaster here...

And Elizabeth was the one who looked more horrified than anything. And who could blame her?

She was a princess, raised to help the kingdom and its people. Seeing something like this would devastate anyone as well.

Cody on the other hand was slowly looking around. Seeing all of this... felt familiar to him...

Like... he witnessed something similar to this before...

And as he walked around Elizabeth was walking away from him, as she investigated the area.

Suddenly, she heard something near by. As soon as she turned to where the sound came from, all she saw was a red blur.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping it was a survivor. When she got no answer she followed after the blur.

Cody was too entranced by finding more of his memories that he didn't notice her leaving.

As Elizabeth followed the footsteps that seemed to be so close yet so far, she stumbled across something... odd...

It was the same zipper that summoned Cody's armor. But instead of above, it was right in the middle of a field, and completely unzipped showing a forest.

Elizabeth then turned around as she headed back towards where she was, to bring Cody here.

As soon as she found him, she walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

He looked at her confused. "What is it Elizabeth? He asked.

"I found something you should see." She replied to him.

She then grabbed his hand as she dragged him towards the portal.

And once they reached the portal she let go of his hand as he slowly walked up to it.

Cody looked at it in awe and wonder as he examined it, walked around it and even touching it.

It felt so familiar but he just couldn't figure out on why?

"Anything Cody?" She asked him.

He sighed as he shook his head. "Nope... not even an image..." He replied back.

He was really hoping that this would be the key to everything. But nothing came up.

Elizabeth knew him finding his memories was everything to him... Then an idea came up.

"What if we... went into it?" She asked him.

Cody looked at her confused.

"Think about it. If looking and touching it didn't do anything... then how about going inside it and explore the forest instead?" She asked him.

Cody pondered this idea. While dangerous it could be... she was right. Maybe by exploring it he can get more memories back? Maybe even finding out the truth?!

"Guess we got no choice huh?" He sighed as he got closer to the portal.

Elizabeth smiled lightly as she followed right behind him as they traversed into this new realm.

* * *

Once they entered the portal... everything felt... off... Everywhere they looked, they could only see the forest.

But even then it just didn't feel natural. Everything had a odd color around it. Like looking through clear ice into the deep ocean.

If just felt unnatural.

The plants were the weirdest part. Sides from the trees, leaves and grass, everything else just seemed like something out of a fair tale.

The flora and fruit were the real eye catchers.

There were three different types of the flora. One was mostly purple and had a scale like feel to it. But it was tall as a sunflower and it curled up at the end like a chameleon's tail.

The second one went up towards the shins. It was the most natural one. Having a grass green color all around it. But at the tip of it, it had a soft red color in the middle.

And finally there was the last flora. It had a thin green root and this one stood either as tall as grass or as the same size as a human. It also had what looked like and orange pumpkin at the top of it with some flower blooming on it.

But the most eye drawing parts were the fruit that were either hanging from the trees or even wrapped around the trunks.

There were tons of them.

They had a dark shade of magenta for a husk but it can clearly be seen that it has a bright pink insides.

And.. it gave off a heavenly aroma... Like... it wanted someone to eat them...

Elizabeth started to droll from the scent as she slowly approached them.

As Cody was slowly following her, a sharp pain came up as he grunted and hold his head. More flashes appeared more and more as he groaned out in pain.

Then... suddenly... something came up... A memory...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A slightly younger Cody was in a lab. He was playing happily on the computer when a shadowy figure walked up to him._

 _Not much could be seen sides from a really expensive suit._

 _The young Cody looked up at the person before smiling. "Dad!" He said happily before hugging the person._

 _The figure hugged him back and chuckled slightly._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

"Dad..." Cody said softly as the memories stopped.

Whatever is going on right now was effecting his memories... This place seemed way too familiar.

Worst part was his instincts were telling him to grab Elizabeth and run.

But more pain emerged as another memory came flooding back in as he knelled to the ground in pain.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _The younger Cody was sitting on his shrouded father's lap while he was looking at a some odd device with several pictures on it._

 _Some of those pictures were that of the Sengoku Driver, The Lockseeds, a odd looking forest as well as the fruit and flora._

 _Young Cody looked up at his father confused._

 _"Dad? What are these things?" He asked his father._

 _The father just smiled. "This is daddy's work Cody. He's working on a special project with Yggdrasil." He replied back to him._

 _Young Cody could only tilt his head in confusion before pointing to the odd fruit and the odd forest._

 _The father chuckled a bit knowing that he wanted to know what those were?_

 _"Those fruit are known as Lockseeds. Well... Premature Lockseeds at best." He explained._

 _"They look very tasty dad..." He said as his stomach growled out._

 _"Yes they do... but don't ever eat them Cody. They are dangerous." The father said with a worried tone._

 _"Are they poisonous?" Cody asked him._

 _The father tried to explain on it, but Young Cody couldn't make out much of it._

 _"And the forest? What is it called?" Cody asked him._

 _The father sighed a bit before looking at him._

 _"It's called..." The father was about to finished before the memory started to turn white._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Cody panted a bit as the memories stopped once again. And this time it felt like it was done... At least for now...

He could recall it now... What his father said... about the fruit as well as the name of this place...

The fruits weren't poisonous... they were deadly cause it could change the dna of the host!

He then looked up as he saw Elizabeth pick one up as was about to eat it.

Cody stood up quickly as he rushed at Elizabeth before he grabbed her arm.

She looked at him confused before he grabbed the fruit and tossed it away.

"Elizabeth! Snap out of it!" Cody yelled to her as he gently shook her.

She blinked a few times before she grabbed her head and groaned lightly.

"Sir... Cody? What... what happened?" She asked him.

Her head was pounding like a drum. She didn't know what just happened... everything was a blur to her...

As she looked up at him, Cody placed on his driver before he took her hand again.

"Come on... We're leaving..." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

She looked at him more confused than ever. "Why are we leaving? Are we in danger?" She asked him.

"More than you could possibly know..." He said as they began to walk back to where they came from.

As they head towards where they came from, Elizabeth was sill confused on why Cody was acting so scared?

This was the first time she ever felt him being afraid...

"Sir Cody? What is wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"We're in a very dangerous place Elizabeth... This isn't a normal forest or even an enchanted one..." He said to her as they kept walking.

"What... is it then?" She asked him... Afraid of what the answer was?

Cody then turned to her. And she saw it... pure terror in his eyes...

"Helheim..." He said softly to her.

And once she heard that word, her eyes also widened with fear.

"Y-You mean... The Helheim? The Forest Of Death?!" She asked him as she began to panic.

He slowly nodded. "Yes..." He said softly.

Elizabeth knew of this forest... This forest came from many folktales... And while it may seem like a kids story. It was very true...

This forest was one of the main reason why the Great Holy War was started... All cause of the Forbidden Fruit...

"So then... we really couldn't do anything to save those people?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry..." Was the only thing he could say as they rushed back quicker towards the portal.

Her head lowered, saddened that she couldn't keep her promise into helping out those people. She felt like she failed...

But... the bigger problem was Helheim. If this forest just now came back, then there is very dangerous waters afoot.

Just then Cody stopped running. Elizabeth looked up as she saw Cody looking around, like there was something out there.

"S-Sir Cody?" She asked him.

He raised his hand to her and placed a finger on his lips, jesting her to stay silent.

She nodded as she kept quiet. As she did, she heard it... Footsteps... someone... or something was rustling all around them. Like a pack or something...

Cody slowly reached for his lockseed in his pocket as he slowly brought it out, ready for anything...

The footstep started to grow closer and closer to them. And out from the shadows was a few creatures.

Each one was a bit different. They were all mostly human sized with grey skin, and large claws. But each one did have some sort of slight difference.

One was blue and its face looked calmer than the other two.

The red one looked more fierce and ready to fight.

And the green one looked more relaxed but felt like it could turn on you in a second.

There were tons of them all around Cody and Elizabeth.

She looked at them in horror and they approached them slowly.

"W-What are these beasts?" She gasped.

Cody growled as these things got closer. "Inves... The only inhabitants of Helheim..." Cody explained.

The Inves then looked at Cody as they sniffed the air before they turned their gaze to not only his lockseed but also Elizabeth.

They all then roared out as they charged them. Cody growled out as he kicked a few away from.

"Henshin!" Cody yelled out.

 **BANANA!**

He then quickly locked on the lockseed as he quickly cut it open.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

The Banana armor then formed out of nowhere above Cody as he quickly donned on his armor.

He then began to slash the Inves away from them so they could find a passage and leave.

He turned to Elizabeth as he struck one away. "Elizabeth! Go find the portal and get out of here!" He yelled to her.

She looked at him with shock. "No! I can't just leave you here Sir Cody!" She yelled back to him.

Cody just glared at her. "Just listen to me and go!" He snapped at her.

This was the first time he raised his voice to her. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that he was right.

Elizabeth then just slowly nodded as she ran past the Inves. Some of them turned but were stopped by Cody as he knocked them back.

"You're fight is with me!" He yelled out as he twirled his weapon at the opponents.

* * *

Elizabeth panted as she kept running through the forest as she rushed towards the portal. Once she found it, she smiled happily as she started to get closer to it.

But suddenly that hopeful smile turned into a worried frown as she saw the portal to close up.

 _No... It can't close now!_ She thought as she ran as fast as she could.

But it was too late. The portal closed up right in front of her, leaving on the forest in front of her.

She panted and started to panic as their only way home... was lost to them...

"No. no no no! This can't be! It can't be closed!" She panicked as she looked around to find a way out. But as she turned around to try and go back, all she saw was a red, feline face in front of her.

Fear and more panic struck her as she let out a scream.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody was twirling his weapon as he strikes at each Inves near his length.

"Grr... these things are endless!" He growled out as he impaled one of them before he tossed its corpse at the others.

 _But... as long as Elizabeth is out of this place. I'll be fine..._ He panted as he was trying to catch his breath.

But then suddenly he heard it. A yell. A scream. A shriek of fear. From none other than...

"Elizabeth!" He yelled out as he turned to where the scream came from.

 _She's in danger! I have to get to her!_ He yelled in his head.

But their were too many to take on. Even for Banana and Mango. There had to be another way!

He then looked down at where some premature lockseeds were being blossomed.

He then remembered another thing... Something from what felt like not too long ago...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A slightly older Cody was with his father at a facility. Inside were many scientists. Each one doing an experiment._

 _As Cody was walking with his father, he glanced at one of the experiments._

 _This scientist had on what looked like a prototype of the Sengoku Driver, as well standing near some of the premature lockseeds._

 _Cody looked at it with some curiosity. He was wondering what this person was going to do with those fruit?_

 _And when the scientist picked up the fruit he saw it. The premature lockseed glowed and morphed into what looked like the Lockseed he had._

 _The scientist smiled as he held up the fully mature lockseed in his hand, cheerfully._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Cody panted as that memory came back. While this gave him an idea, more questions were raised. But this would have to wait.

He then grabbed the two lockseeds as they morphed and glowed. The dangerous premauture lockseeds then changed into the mature lockseeds he had.

The first one had a strawberry on it with the pattern "L.S. - 06" on it. The other one was an obvious watermelon with the pattern "L.S. - 10" on it.

Cody smiled as he got some new power to try out. And with this amount of enemies, only one of the would work.

"Guess it's time to try this out!" He yelled out as he unlocked Banana.

 **LOCK OFF!**

Once he took off Banana he placed the rest of the other lockseed away as he got ready to use the first one. He then pulled the lever on the lockseed as it opened up.

 **ICHIGO!**

The Banana Arms dissipated leaving Cody with only his Rider Wear on. He then placed on ichigo as he quickly cut it.

 **ICHIGO ARMS! SUSHUTTO, SPARK!**

The small red strawberry formed above Cody as it lowered onto him. The parts of it folded out and formed into his new arms.

It was sleek and light. With most of the strawberry forming the shoulder pads while the rest of it formed the chestplate and back armor. Even the chestplate had a strawberry logo on it. The helmet also got the bud of the strawberry as the visor then gained the insides of the strawberry as well. But as for the weapon? Well he gained two kunais with the strawberry logo on them.

Cody twirled the kunais as he chuckled out "Fitting" for the weapon.

As the Inves surrounded him Cody started to throw the kunais as the Inves, best part was more kunai kept appearing in his hands with each toss. He had an unlimited supply of the kunais! But so far it wasn't enough. He needed to take them out in one go.

Just then the side of his belt start to well... beep. A small light kept beeping on the side of his belt loop.

"Well this is odd?" He said to himself as he tossed another kunai.

 _But hey... what else do I have to lose?_ He thought as he pressed where the beeping was coming from. Just then a small strap appeared as what looked like something was forming under it. To his surprise what formed was a new weapon.

He unsheathed it and it looked like a sword? No... a katana. But with a barrel near the handle, a yellow tab and even on the barrel had his symbol on it.

The only word that came up was... "Muso Saber?" Cody said to himself confused.

As the Inves lunged at him, he swung the blade it knocked them back and took out the one who got close. As Cody inspected the Muso Sbaer, he saw some groves that resembled where the lockseed goes onto his driver.

 _Hmm... I wonder?_ He thought as he unlocked ichigo before placing it on the groves of the blade. He then pushed down on the lockseed to lock it in place.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!**

Energy started to build up in the blade, Cody then swung it and he he did, he also pulled the trigger on it.

 **ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Just then an energy strawberry flew out of the blade then it exploded as several energy kunais lunged at the energy, impaling them all.

Cody looked at it as he saw each of the Inves exploding into dust.

He was surprised that they would just turn into dust... but he shook it off quick before changing back into his Banana Arms.

He then tossed out Rose Attacker as he got on it and drove towards where Elizabeth is at?

 _Please be okay Elizabeth..._ He thought to himself as he drove off to her location.

* * *

As Cody was fighting the Inves, Elizabeth was running through Helheim, panting and very afraid. What she saw was something she couldn't describe. But fear was the only thing right now from her stopping and possibly being eaten by that thing.

She kept running until she came across several tree trunks on the ground. She found one with a large enough hole for her to squeeze in. She then reached it as she pushed herself through the hole for shelter. She then moved a bit so that she is hiding in the shadows from that creature.

She panted as she tried to calm herself down and relax. She then heard the roars of the thing as it got closer. Elizabeth had to cover her mouth in order for the Inves not to hear her.

Once she did, she heard large thump from the outside. She slightly glanced out of the hole as she saw the creature more.

It looked like a red lion. It had large claws, and was mostly red with some hints of orange and yellow in the legs at feet. It sniffed around for her, hoping to pick up her trail.

It sniffed and growled at it slowly walked towards the several piles of tree trunks.

Once it got near one, it slashed it open with its claws. But once it saw that this trunk was empty it moved onto the other one.

Elizabeth noticed what it was doing... She saw that this creature was very smart. No wonder no one could kill it... This creature was acting like a true predator would.

Tricking it's prey before killing it. While fascinating it was, that meant she was in serious danger. And she had no way to fight it...

The Lion Inves kept sniffing around and destroying each tree trunk it came across.

She grew more worried that she would be found... but then she saw it from the corner of her eye.

A zipper... it started to unzip itself as she saw the village once more. She turned back to see that the Lion Inves was still slashing at another tree trunk, but luckily it wasn't that close to her.

She looked back at the portal. She then decided it would be best if she tried to run for it.

But then she heard its growl. She then slowly turned to the hole where she saw the Lion Inves looking at her. It roared out as it slashed open the trunk, that was hiding her.

Elizabeth then kicked the Lion Inves. It grunted as it backed up, rubbing it's snout. And as soon as she got enough room, she bolted towards the portal.

 _How did it get that close to me already? It was too far away from my spot!_ She thought as she ran towards the portal.

Suddenly the Lion Inves jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

She stopped and turned around to only be greeted by the Lion Inves again. She then turned around quickly then looked back at what was in front of her.

The Lion Inves wasn't as fast as she thought... There were two of them...

She then started to move away slowly as the two Lion Inves slowly walked towards her, claws ready.

As soon as she backed up into a tree behind her, she felt like she was abandoned... alone and possibly gonna die.

She closed her eyes as she held her hands together and prayed. _Sir Cody..._ She thought as the Lion Inves growled, ready to pounce.

The Lion Inves looked at each other before they lightly growled at one another, they then turned their attention to Elizabeth as they jumped up at her.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes tightly, ready for the attack.

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

She then opened her eyes as she heard that call.

Just then an energy banana shoots out as it strikes the ground between Elizabeth and the twin Lion Inves.

She and both of the Inves look to their left as they see Cody approaching them with his weapon lowered.

"Sir Cody!" Elizabeth said happily as she found Cody to be alright. The Inves on the other hand growled more as they aw this knight approaching them.

"You know... I've always liked cats... but you two should really know, who you're dealing with..." Cody said to the Inves as he walked to them.

He then turned to Elizabeth as he smiled under his mask. And she knew he smiled at her.

"Now... shall we begin?" Cody asked as he got in a stance.

The Inves roared at Cody as they charged him. Cody smirked as he blocked one of their attacks while he strikes at the other one. Separating them.

He then kicked the second Inves into the tree as he charged at the other one, striking it's claws and hitting its leg, making it kneel down before he punched it into the ground.

The other Lion Inves roared in rage as it Charged Cody, knocking him down.

Elizabeth gasped, as she saw him getting knocked down. Worried that he might get hurt, she looked around to find something to help. But all she found was a slim tree branch.

All she could think was that she needed to help him. She then grabbed the branch as she ran at the Inves on top of Cody. She then swung the branch as hard as she can as it struck the Inves, but since it was a broken off branch, it broke once it made contact with the Inves's head.

The Inves groaned from the hit as it looked at her, it growled as it started to approach her, ready to strike back.

But Cody quickly got up as he grabbed the Inves and tossed it to the on that was on the ground.

"Next time, watch your blind spot!" He yelled out.

He then spawned the Muso Saber as he took off Banana before placing it on the weapon.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!**

Cody the swung the blade at the Inves as he pulled the trigger on it.

 **BANANA CHARGE!**

An energy banana shoots out of it as it hit the Inves and surrounded them in a energy banana cage.

Cody then quickly placed banana back on the belt as he sliced it to finish this fight.

 **BANANA SQUASH!**

He then jumped up as he delivered a Rider Kick to the entrapped Inves, destroying them both.

Cody sighed as this fight was over as he closed the lockseed and walked to Elizabeth.

"Thanks for the help Elizabeth. Are you-" He didn't get to finish as Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Cody!" She said to him happily.

He blinked but smiled as he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay as well Elizabeth..." He replied back softly.

"Come on. Let's get out of this place..." He finished as they walked out of the portal.

She smiled and nodded as they finally got out of this forest.

* * *

Once they were out of the forest they both sighed in relief as they looked back at the portal.

"Now... how do we close this Crack?" He asked as he looked at the portal.

"Crack?" Elizabeth asked confused at this word.

"Thats what this portal is called. A Crack. It's the only way for anything to get into Helheim... And if we can't figure out how to close it, then this place is doomed..." He answered.

"Then those people can't get back to living here..." Elizabeth finished as she looked down.

But as she did, she saw something... that confused her?

"Sir Cody?" Elizabeth asked as she got closer to the lower part of the Crack.

Cody looked at her confused as he walked with her.

She then pointed to the lower part of the Crack. "What.. is that?" She asked him.

Cody knelled down as he got a closer look at the Crack.

As he looked what it was, he was surprised at what he was looking at. The thing below the Crack was something that looked too familiar to him.

It was small, looked like it was made out of metal, wires, and small lights were on it with a light blue crystal in the middle.

He tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. he frowned as he placed on the driver again as he drew out the Muso Saber.

He then twirled it around before he stabbed at the device, shattering it. The Crack flickered a bit before it closed back up.

As he stood back up as he sheathed the blade and taking off the driver he groaned as another memory came up.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A slightly older Cody, around 13 was with his father at in a lab._

 _Both of them were working on something that the memory couldn't show._

 _Sparks and electricity shot out until they both stood back._

 _Cody smiled at his father as he held up a small button._

 _"Ready dad?" Cody asked. The father nodded as he pressed the button._

 _The device shined as it sparked before a light blue light shot up from it._

 _Just then a zipper appeared as it slowly unzipped showing Helheim behind portal._

 _Cody and his father hugged and laughed._

 _"We did it! We finally did it! We made a portal device for making Cracks dad!" Cody said happily._

 _"Yes we did! Ha ha! Yggdrasil is going to be pleased by this!" The father said back happily._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Cody grunted as Elizabeth held him closely.

"Another memory?" She asked him worried.

Cody nodded. "Yeah... and... I know what this is..." He replied, with a hint of fear in his voice.

She looked at him confused as he stood up.

"This is a Portable Crack device... a device.. my father and I... made..." He said softly.

"You.. made this?" She asked him, worried. He nodded slowly to her, possibly thinking she may leave him since he made this... thing...

"But... why?" She asked him again, wanting to know more.

"I... don't fully know... The only thing I can remember it was for a project for a company.. known as Yggdrasil..." He said to her.

"But the odd part is... that this kinda of technology... doesn't belong here... It can't exist here..." He said to her as he looked at her.

"Then... what does this mean?" Elizabeth asked as she looked back at the broken device.

"I don't know... but... I have a bad feeling about all of this..." He said as he looked back at the destruction that was caused by this.

* * *

Lockseeds used: Banana, Ichigo, Rose Attacker.

* * *

A/N: Hey minna! Hope you liked this chapter? Also very sorry on the late release. I was hoping to get this out a few days after the first chapter but work and laziness got me... I will promise that each chapter won't take longer than two weeks to come out. I'll even try to put them out daily if I can?

Also yeah! a lot of mystery is afoot. I wonder how you all will react with later chapters on the revilement on whats going on? :3

And also yes, there will be quite a lot of lockseeds here. Also no... Kiwi and Melon will not be in this even though Baron used them in the HBV.

I felt like I needed to add Ichigo cause that lockseed is meant for large crowds. And I decided to add in the Muso Saber cause so far, thats the only weapon that can work well with Ichigo.

But sides that I do hope you all can wait cause not only with there be a lot of original chapters in here but I shall try my best to at least make them 6,000 words or more for each chapter now. Until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: First SinDragon's Wrath

The Seven Deadly Sins: Battle of Knights

* * *

Chapter 3: First Sin/Dragon's Wrath

* * *

 **Early A/N: So very very VERY sorry on this hiatus everyone! I didn't mean to have this wait for so long... I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Knights! Warriors of the sword and shield. They serve the people and protect all. Several orders have been made to help create many knights._

 _But... there is one group. A group so notoriously known. That the mere mention of their name will scare both angels and devils alike._

 _They are known as The Seven Deadly Sins! These seven individuals have incredible skill and abilities. But one day they killed the King of Britannia and they have all either perished, captured or simply disappeared._

 _And... as this new era begins, a new threat emerges that even frightens Holy Knights. Knights who have power gifted by God himself. If the Holy Knights themselves are scared of this new threat who shall save everyone?_

 _That is where our tale begins... A tale involving a new hero. One with strange powers never seen before._

 _This Warrior... This Knight... This... Rider... is known as Baron!_

* * *

 _A new night began in Britannia . The skies were clear and the stars were out, though while it seemed peaceful, tonight felt like a worst dream coming true. In the middle of the grasslands was none other than the camp for Cody and Elizabeth. Both sound asleep…. Or…. At least it was until Elizabeth woke up._

 _She heard several noises coming from the young rider who slept, waking her up. She turned her head to see him slightly moving and thrashing under his sheets. Sweat dripped down his head as in his dreams.. More old memories came up… Though they were scattered and fragmented. Completely unorganized…._

 _Several images of the Inves, war, vines covering the area, some kind of…. Machine creature, assimilating the area and consuming any matter that it comes across….. Including Cody himself…. More sweat and groans came from the young rider as his nightmare continued, worrying the princess more._

 _CODY..._

 _RUN..._

 _DEATH TO ALL..._

 _SUFFER..._

 _Cody quickly gasped, leaning forward and panting heavily. His body shaking in fear from the images and short memories he just received. He didn't understand it at all… The only thing he can say now is that the memories are coming back..._

" _Sir Cody?" Elizabeth asked, worried._

 _The young rider turns to her, wiping his sweat from his head as he tries to relax, "W-What's wrong Elizabeth?" He asked, though was panting softly from the shortness of his breath._

 _"You were thrashing. Are you okay?" The princess asked._

" _Y-Yeah… I'm fine.. Just… Just a bad dream is all.." He answered her, hoping she would believe and avoid anymore questions._

 _"If you say so." She said, worriedly._

" _Let's just get back to sleep… We're still long ways away from the next town." He said to her, laying back down on the ground as he falls asleep. Thought as he does, she quickly notices him shivering once again, not from the cold but from his restoring memories._

 _The princess wished to know what he remembered. But chose to remain silent and rest up, for now._

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Never Surrender by Yutaka Kobayashi)**_

* * *

The song starts off with a few keys notes before a guitar riff and solo starts playing as the music begins to build up. As it plays it shows Baron's emblem then from the shadows Cody appears from it holding the BanaSpear as it then shifts to Meliodas' Dragon Sin Symbol as Melodias appears from the shadows as well holding his broken handle blade.

Then it shows all the other Seven Deadly Sins's emblems spinning in a circle with them being hidden by their shadowy silhouettes, holding their respective weapons. It then slowly shows the kingdom of Britannia including several other locations as the camera flies across them all slowly until the title card shows up.

 _ **(Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu, ippo datte shinai ze Back Step)**_

It then shows Cody walking along a trail as he looks down at the ground as he walks as several flashing memories and pictures pass by behind him. Until he slowly looks up at the sky as several birds fly above him.

 _ **(Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, ugoki midare teru ze, kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner)**_

It then pans to the Pig Hat as it shows Meliodas and Elizabeth enjoying their time. The screen then pauses as it first shows Elizabeth's memories behind her.

Then as it turns to Melodias it shows some more painful memories as well as him either fighting along with allies or him getting angry and wiping out the town.

Time begins to flow as Hawk comes in and slips onto the floor.

 _ **(Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga)**_

The screen the turns white as it shows several Holy Knights along with the Ten Commandments as well as Mars, Savior, Tyrant, and Duke stand there grinning maliciously. As well as a shadowed Rider figure stands above them, eyes glowing as the rider looks down on the world.

 _ **(Kono sekai shihai... suru no sa!)**_

As the screen pans around Cody and Melodias they both are looking down. Until then they look upward with determined faces as the screen turns white one more time.

 _ **(Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai, Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake)**_

Cody then dons on Baron Banana Arms as he and Melodias charges into battle clashing and slicing through many enemy knights and Inves along the way.

Along the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins as they all charge in as well.

 _ **(Top kiwameru made)**_

Cody then looks up as he changes from Banana Arms to Mango Arms, to Lemon Energy, and finally Ringo Arms.

 _ **(Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu, saikyou no kajitsu kono te de)**_

The Holy Knights and the Dark Knight Riders then join in the fray as they clash against the Seven Deadly Sins and Cody. With Cody against Mars and Melodias against Hendricksen as they clash and hold against each other.

 _ **(Tsukamu made Never Surrender)**_

Cody then jumps up as he flies at the enemies with a rider kick before the screen goes white one last time to show the title card as the song ends.

* * *

Another new day came as the duo made their way to the next town. Cody kept looking over his map and some notes as Elizabeth followed him. He seemed to have some indication as to where they'll go next, though once in awhile he will change course to another town, even if the next one is not too far off.

"Hmm… Seems like this time, we'll make it before it leaves…" He muttered to himself.

Elizabeth wanted to ask the Rider, but yet again, she chose to say something else. "I hope we do not run into trouble."

He turns to her and smiles, "We'll be fine Elizabeth. Sides. We haven't run into any Knight yet." He assured her.

"I know, but those creatures could be anywhere if we are not careful." She replied.

"Yeah…. But luckily they just won't 'pop' up out of nowhere. There needs to be a Crack forming, and since we found that device, it's safe to assume they won't appear at random." He informed her.

"If you say so, Sir Cody." Said the princess, easing her worries slightly.

The young rider smiled at her as they continued their walk, and after what felt like hours, they finally arrived in the next town. It was small, yet large enough for some info and maybe an Inn for once? They made their way deeper into it as they look for taverns or even some info stands. Though it still shows the same, bounties, wanted posters of the Sins, and of course the occasional 'Help' wanted signs. Not much changes as they enter another tavern, seeing if they had some new info?

"Hey! Barkeep!" He called out to the owner who was washing some cups.

Said barkeeper, turned to him. "Yes?"

"Got any news or rumors going around here?"

"Old news, I'm afraid." He replied. "Nothing, but old rumors of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Cody sighed softly, "Thanks for that…" He answered.

"But there have been SOME rumors about one Sin lurking in the midst."

"Really? Care to explain?" He asked, handing some money over. "But... only to us?"

The Bar Keeper turned to look at the people drinking and talking, then back to the two. "I'm afraid I do not have enough details, mate. But some seem to believe to have seen...uhh, Meliodas I believe his name was? I'm sorry, I do not have much, so that is all you are going to here, yes." He said, calmly.

"I see… Thank you." Cody said, turning back to Elizabeth, "Well, it's a start."

"Wait a moment." The Bar Keeper turned to the princess. "Correct me if I am wrong. Did you say 'Meliodas'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ay, love." He replied.

Cody turned to her, "You know of the name too?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"My father used to tell me tales of the Seven Deadly Sins, yes." She replied. "He said that they were, honorable, kind, and selfless warriors."

"Well, let's get going. If people say they saw him, he must be here." He smiled back at her.

"Okay." She said, smiling back at the Rider.

The two were about to head out of the bar until, they saw a few low ranked knights walking in. They were looking around a bit before heading towards the 'Wanted' board. They plastered two new ones and on them were not only Cody, but in his Baron armor, but also Elizabeth, each one having the same amount of money that the Sins had.

' _Not good…'_ Cody said in his thoughts as he gulped.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked.

He leaned over and whispered, "Seems they're now offering a very high reward to find you.. And kill me…" He said to her, but covers her mouth quickly so she doesn't gasp and draw attention. "We need to get out of here before one of these guys sees the poster then us… Or worse the knights..."

"O-okay." She whispered, scarcely.

The two made their way to the back of the bar as they locate an open window. The young rider gestures to it as they quietly make their way to it, but as soon as they do, "Hey! You two stop!" They turned their heads to see the few knights rushing towards them, but due to the tavern being packed they were having difficulties getting through.

Cody quickly grabbed Elizabeth as he hopped out, but as he does, he quickly notices a scrapped, rusted armor set. He smiles as he places her down and starts putting the armor on her, "Once this is done, you make a run for it. Go towards the east side where the forest is at and wait for me." He ordered her as he was quickly putting it on her body.

"What are you going to-"

"I'll hold them off. I don't think they got a quick look at my face." He said to her, to which she nods worriedly. As she slowly got up, she quickly made it out of the alleyway, allowing Cody to strap on his Driver. "Guess this'll help…" He sighed, clicking the Lockseed and donning on his armor.

 _ **BANANA ARMS!**_

 _ **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**_

The metallic banana dropped onto him as it quickly folded his armor in time. He turns to see the few knights finally crawling out of the tavern as they witness the armored rider in front of them, already holding his weapon, ready for a fight.

"It's Baron! Take him!" The knight in charge ordered.

"W-why us, Sir?" The other knight asked scaredly. Only to receive a bop in the head by the CO. "Yeowch!"

"Silence yourself, you fool!" He yelled. "To arms!"

' _Be safe, Elizabeth…'_ Cody prayed in his thoughts as he charged in as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out in the east side of the town, near the forest stood a small tavern. It looked like a poorly made house, with the sign that says, "The Boar's Hat' on it. And right now, it was not only a wonderful day, but a well earned one at that. Inside were several customers drinking their fill._

" _Alright!" A young man said, placing a tray of what looks like some meat pie on the table for some new hungry customers. He looked very young, almost 16 or even younger at first glance. He had short spiky blonde hair, green eyes, he wears a white shirt and pants, possibly a one piece, with a black vest and tie on top, a small bag on his back along with a sword and sheath tucked inside the bag. And he had a very bright, trusting personality. "The famous, Boar Hat Special Meat Pie, is here!" He said to the hungry men._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Not bad, lad."_

" _I'm starving. Thanks."_

 _But as each one quickly bit into the pie, they coughed or spite it back out. Their faces showing disgust and were all ready to puke as the food was now dropped onto the floor. "Yeah, our tavern is famous alright. The booze is great, but the food. Not so much." The kid replied._

" _YOU'VE COULD'VE WARNED US ABOUT THAT!" The men shouted in unison, each one ready to grab their blade._

" _H-Hold it you guys.. This kid has a sword…" The young one pointed out._

" _Geez… Looks like we have a problem…" The kid sighed before snapping his fingers. They then soon heard small steps being heard from the back of the bar._

 _And what came towards them was... a pig._

" _Man… do you have to call me now? I was having a nice dream." The pig said, surprising the men._

" _Just clean it up, would you Hawk?" The kid asked._

 _The talking pig, now named Hawk, did what his boss told him to and ate the scraps of food on the ground. "You know, if you just learn how to cook, maybe I can actually have some decent scraps for once…" Hawk complained._

 _The kid frowned as he turned to the men with a serious look, "You know… I have a family recipe for roasted pork if you guys are interested?"_

 _This made Hawk flinch as he turns to the others, "MMM! That was the best scraps ever!" He said, trying to make sure the kid doesn't try it._

 _A couple of tables away, a few guys chuckled at the small antics this bar has, "Man.. It's only been a few days, but I'm loving this place…" One of them said before going back and drinking._

" _So.. Did you hear about the news?" The older one asked the small group._

" _You would not be referring to the Knight of the Spear, are you not? Or the Seven Deadly Sins?" The younger one asked_

 _The older man shook his head, "No… I'm referring to the Rust Knight…" He said, by mentioning that title, his body began to shiver from the mere mention of that rumor._

 _"The Rust Knight?!" The young man shouted._

" _Yeah…. They say it's one of the Sins, seeking vengeance against the world for betraying them…. It's said you can hear his call either near the forest or in the dead of night…. And they say if you should ever encounter one, run... Otherwise you'll die..." He said the rumor, his cup shaking from his hands._

 _"Bloody hell..." Was all the young man could say._

" _Aw, come on gramps! That's just some folk tale. It can't be real." One of them laughed._

 _"Yeah, especially the fact that I killed a Sin." A man joked, laughing. The whole bar began to laugh loudly from that until they began to hear something getting closer. Hawk took a few whiffs before frowning._

" _Something smells like rust." He informed, making the bar go quiet._

 _From hearing that, the door opened up to reveal some sort of, rusted, suit of armor. The moment the crowd saw it things got quiet for a second until the armor started moving._

 _"It's him!" One man yelled._

 _"It's the Rusted Knight!" Another yelled._

 _The flock of customers quickly yelled in panic, running away from the scene as the rusted knight walks closer to the bar and the bar keep._

 _"Help...me." the suit echoed out, exhaustedly._

" _Sure, what do you need-" But before he could finish the person in the suit quickly fell onto the floor, passed out as the helmet rolled off of them. "...Help with?" He finished._

 _It turns out that the person in the armor happens to be Princess Elizabeth, lying on the floor unconscious. "A girl is the Rust Knight?" Hawk questioned._

" _Hmm… We should see if she's alright." The kid said, picking up the girl, though his free hand was already groping her 'backside', much to Hawk's annoyance._

 _"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Hawk questioned the bar owner and his perversion._

" _Just checking her pulse is all. Seems fine to me." He said, walking up stairs to the main bedroom._

 _"Sure you were, creep?" Said the pig, sarcastically._

 _He didn't respond as he placed her on the bed after removing the armor. Both of them were getting a good look at her and her outfit, the kid walked around, 'examining' her as he talks about her body before placing his hand on her, 'gems'. "Hmm… I see.. Very firm." He admitted out loud._

 _"Will you knock it off! Do you really wanna cause trouble with our guest?!" Hawk questioned, yet again._

 _But after a few more gropes, Elizabeth woke up, leaning forward with a soft blush as she looks at the kid groping her, "Um… Hello?" She asked them._

 _The kid looked at her before he let go and had a soft smile on his face, "Well, your pulse seems to be normal now." He said to her._

 _"O-Oh.. Uh.. Thank you." She thanked before looking around, "Where am I?" Asked the princess._

" _Oh you're in my bar." He answered her._

 _Things seemed calm until Elizabeth started looking around. "Oh no. Sir Cody!" She yelled out._

" _Hm? Sir Cody?" Hawk questioned the name,_

" _Friend of yours, I take it?" He asked her. Which she nodded, yes._

 _"We were looking for someone, before we were separated by the Holy Knights." Said the princess._

" _Where is he now?" The kid asked, seeing if he could help?_

 _"He's in an alley fighting off the Holy Knights." Elizabeth replied. "I have to find him before he gets himself hurt."_

 _As soon as she said that she got off the bed and came up to the young man before her. "But I need help." She explained. "We must hurry!"_

" _No worries. In fact, I have a suspicion you'll see him soon enough." The kid said with a smile, confusing her._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked._

* * *

Elizabeth's answer was quickly made as she heard the door below open up, and upon walking downstairs she was greeted by the young Baron, panting and now out of his armor as he rests against the wall, "Man… Thought I would never give them the slip.." He panted.

"Cody!" Came the voice of Elizabeth sprinting towards the young Rider and placing him into a massive hug that you would not believe.

"GEH! Sore here Elizabeth…." He groaned, happy that she is alright though.

She then let's go of him and cleaned out some of the tears out of her eyes. "I thought I lost you." She said, worriedly.

"Hey, it'll take a whole lot more to take me down." He assured her, looking around at the bar, "So… It's been 3 years since I was last here…." He sighed, "You still here 'kid'?" He teased.

Said boy came up to the two, along with Hawk. "How many times do I have to tell you, banana breath, I'm older than I look." He sighed but smiled as the two shook hands. "Still, it's good to see you again, Cody"

"Likewise… Now if you can just tell me your name?" He chuckled as the kid walked back behind the counter, though leaving Elizabeth confused.

"So the rumors has come to haunt me, huh." The 'boy' chuckles. "Alright then." When Elizabeth came near the counter she saw the boy as he hands her a drink. "So, what brings you two out here so far?"

"I'm helping my friend here find the Sins." Cody answered, thought this made the 'boy' spite his drink from that info.

"The Sins, huh?" He asked. "For what?"

"Well.. It's… hard to explain.." He said, trying to find a way to tell him, but not get him involved.

"I'm… confused…" Elizabeth said, the two males turning to her, "How do you two know each other?" She asked them.

"Heh, during my 2nd year here, I met this kid along the way, and he helped me out. I figured he would be near by due to his bar here." Cody explained to her.

"Yep, I helped him with what there is to know around here. Even with my trusty meal, just to spice things up." The boy said.

Cody groaned from the memories of eating that stuff, "You seriously need to learn how to actually cook… I swear that you're getting these food ideas from a children's book." He sighed.

"Hey you asked for something to eat, so don't start, Banana Boy." The kid said, mocking him on that comment.

"It's 'Baron' got it?" Cody frowned, hating hearing that term.

While the two were arguing, the princess and Hawk started talking.

"Were they always like this?" She asked.

"Mhm. It's great to have him here. He was the only one who treats me kindly." Hawk huffed, "And to answer your question, yeah. They kinda act like brothers though."

Elizabeth giggled at that. "It reminds of times with my sisters back home. We would play together and cause mischief with each other, as well."

Cody smiled softly upon hearing this, though this does beg the question about her family, "Are they all alright?" He asked her.

She didn't answer quickly, but there was a sight hint of sadness when she finally spoke. "They are doing fine... I haven't heard much from them after I left..." Just as she said that, a stray tear slipped out.

"Hey…." He placed his hand on her and smiles, "We'll save them and the people… I promised you and as a Kamen Rider, it is my duty." He assured her.

At that comment she smiles and wiped the tear away from her face. "Thank you." She, simply, said.

But upon that, they hear loud knocking on the door, "Hey! We are the Knights of the Beard of The Mountain Cat! And we have word that there are two fugitives in this area! Come out now and identify yourselves!" One of them shouted.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Hey boss are you sure they came through here? I could've sworn they went into the woods?" Another voice said, dumbly.

"One of the frightened people said that the Rust Knight, a supposed spirit of a Sin, was in here. My guess is that they used that as some disguise to get past our defense." The boss said, "Now! Open up or we'll break it down!"

Cody gritted his teeth, "Damn it.. I was hoping I gave them the slip…" He groaned, reaching for his Lockseed, only for the 'kid' to stop him.

"You two go out the back. I got something that can distract them." He said to the two.

"Hawk. Get the suit." He ordered the pig.

"Why?!" He yelled. "What are gonna..."

"Just get the suit..." He sighed.

* * *

 _The door then opened up as the Knights then saw the boy walking out, "Can I help you?"" He asked them, though it was obvious that they were confused by him._

 _"We are after someone dressed in rusted armor. We heard that someone like that has entered this bar."_

 _The kid turned around, looking behind him, "You might as well come out now." He said to whoever he was talking to. Several rusted noises and footsteps can be heard as the door opened up, revealing Hawk, now wearing bits and pieces of the rusted armor._

" _Yes, it is I, Sir Hawk, the Rust Knight!" Hawk introduced, much to the Knight's confusion._

" _So… This pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" One of them asked._

 _"What, you got a problem here, buddy?" The pig questioned the knights._

" _You know… If you guys want him Roasted…" Hawk quickly bit down on the kid's hand._

" _Give it a rest will ya?!" He snorted, before the leader of the knights picked the kid up by his shirt._

" _You have some nerve trying to con us Knights!" He growled. Then something caught his eye, he quickly sees two people running out of the back. He takes notice as he drops the kid and brandish's his sword, "Men! There are two people running out to the forest! After them!" He announced._

* * *

Cody and Elizabeth ran as fast as they could, trying to get out past the forest and into the mountainside to be on their path, thanks to the bar owner. Though they easily heard that they were being followed as they kept going, "Guess the plan didn't work out well…" Cody sighed.

"What do we do now?" The princess asked, frighteningly.

"You keep running. I'll catch up again." He said to her.

"No! I am not leaving you again, Cody!" The princess argued.

"Elizabeth, I'm the only one who can fight. I have dealt with these guys many times… I'll be fine." He assured her, though he can easily read her eyes, the young princess was giving him a look, a look that made most men quiver and accept.

"Please... The moment I left you... I thought you died... I can't lose you like that... Please Cody... Don't leave me... I beg of you..." She said, hugging him like it would be her last.

The young rider flinched as they stopped running, her hug made him sigh as he rubbed her head softly, "Alright…. This once… I'll trust you... But if there comes a point where I say, 'Run'? Run… Your life matters more." He said to her, wiping her tears away as she looked up at him.

"Okay." The princess nodded.

"Well! Seems we caught up to you two…" They turned to see the few knights who found them finally closing in, their swords drawn and ready. "So… Princess… It is in your best interest if you come to us?" The boss offered.

"No! I won't leave him!" She refused.

One of the knights turned to the leader. "She's not accepting, sir. What shall we do?" He asked, wearily.

"Conclusion!" A voice rang out as Cody ducked in time while pushing Elizabeth to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground a breeze flew by, slicing the trees and rocks behind them. Heavy footsteps can be heard as a very large man in red armor, shaved silver hair and a moustache walks out with his blade ready, "We let them have an accident.."

"A-Apprentice Holy Knight Twigo! What are you doing here?" The boss asked him, as they bowed.

"Cody!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm fine…." He answered her, standing up. "You won't take her away…. I promised her that I'll help her." He glared at Twigo.

"Hmph. Foolish brat, do you truly wish to die by my hands?" The Apprentice Knight questions. "I shall kill you, right where you stand for capturing the princess!"

"You're the ones who are going to capture her….." Cody retorted, placing the Driver on his waist, "And as long as I live…. Elizabeth will never fall into your hands…" He growled, taking out the Banana Lockseed, ready to fight.

"Well then... CONCLUSION!" Twigo raised his weapon. "... DEATH!" With that said he swung it down.

"Henshin!" Cody shouted out, unlocked the lockseed as the Banana Arms dropped down, defending the two before being placed on the young rider.

 _ **COME ON!**_

 _ **BANANA ARMS!**_

 _ **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**_

The smoke cleared as Cody, now in his Baron armor stands up. The armor steaming from the strong blow as he stands ready with his spear, "Elizabeth. Run now." He ordered her.

At first she hesitated, but she obliges and ran to a safe distance. Twigo growled, "Oh no you don't!" He shouts swinging this blade as the wind slash is flung out, flying towards the princess, only for Cody to stand in the way of the strike. Sparks fly off as he tumbles to the ground, groaning from the blow.

"You fool! You will pay for your insolence, with your blood!" The Apprentice Knight spat. Before he began to raise his weapon, once again.

"Y-You're the one… who was the fool…. Why.. attack her? She's the princess!" Cody questioned, standing up, his spear ready, albeit, shakily.

What the Rider got in return was a hearty laugh from the Holy Knight. "You just don't get, do you, boy? Her death will be that of tragedy by YOUR hands. After I have finished you, I will return the princess to the king. In pieces if necessary." He said, smugly.

Cody growled, glaring at the Apprentice Knight, "This… This is why I hate you knights…" He said, standing up, "You aren't worthy of those titles. Knights are the sword and shield for the people… You guys.." He points to them all, "Are just jokes.. You don't care one bit of the weight you hold… And I swear that you will never try this again!" He shouted out, charging at Twigo as he struck him in the shoulder, forcing him back a bit.

"Cursed brat!" Twigo yelled, striking the Rider. "You dare question my authority as a knight? I shall have you executed for such treason!"

Cody clashed his weapon against Twigo's, "Elizabeth go now!" He shouted to her, holding his own against the Knight to make sure he doesn't harm her again.

"Stop her!" The Apprentice Knight ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" They obeyed and came towards Elizabeth, first chance they got.

"I'm going to make you pay for trying to harm her.." Cody growled, jumping back and bringing out his Musou Saber, duel wielding them as he gets in a stance, ready for his next attack. What the Rider didn't expect was a blow to the gut so hard, that his breath was knocked out. Causing Cody to fall to the ground, gasping.

"Hmph. Predictable." Twigo scoffed. He then pointed his weapon near Cody's head. "I'll send her your regards, boy."

* * *

 _Back with Elizabeth, the young princess ran through the forest, unsure where to head to as she kept running, the sounds of the knights fastly approaching her as she tries to heed Cody's order, spite her gut telling her otherwise._

 _"Give up, princess." Said one of the knights. "You can run for as long as you wish to, but in the end you will come with us."_

 _But before they could try anything, an odd sound could be heard. It was definitely someone running but it wasn't human… The knights turned their head only to see the pig, Hawk charging at them and knocking them out of the way._

" _Hawk!" She cheered, running up and petting him._

 _"Took me awhile to find you." Hawk stated. "Where's Cody?"_

" _I…. had to run on without him… He was fighting an Apprentice Holy Knight" She frowned._

 _"He's what?!" He exclaimed. "We have to help him then!" The Princess nodded as she followed after the talking pig._

* * *

Cody and Twigo clashed their weapons again and again, each one not giving an inch, and this though did make Twigo mad. Some mere boy can handle a Holy Knight like himself? That should be impossible! "What's wrong, 'Twiggy'? Annoyed that I can handle my own against you excuses of knights?" Cody smirked.

The Apprentice Knight's patients was wearing thin, due to this boys persistence. "Silence, Nave!" Twigo roared out swinging his weapon at Cody out of anger, with little success. Though… He did have one little extra thing. Twigo smirked as he pushed the young rider back, "Then… I guess I'll need reinforcements…" He chuckled, bringing out none other than two Lockseeds?!

"What?! Where did you get those?!" Cody growled, demanding answers.

"Do you truly believe that you were the only one to wield such magic?" Twigo stated. "Think again, boy!" He then unlocked them both as two Helheim portals opened up and what dropped down were two new Inves. One was white and had white and gold stripes, the face resembling a tiger while the second one was green, and had the resemblance of a dragon.

"Grr… How cheap…" Cody muttered, twirling his weapons as he charges in, only for the two controlled Inves to defend against his attacks. "Fight me fair, coward!" He shouted out, only for the Inves to comply by disarming in and begins striking him back.

"You as foolish as I said, Baron. I may fight when I wish to." The Apprentice Knight said, arrogantly. "But you must pass through them first. Kill him!" He ordered the Inves.

The controlled creatures nod as they begin to fight against the young rider. He blocked and tried his best against the two monsters. While wild ones were easy to fight, these were acting like that of a trained knight. Both of them moving and attacking in different patterns, messing with Cody's mind as he could not counter attack until they knocked him out of his armor with one strike together. The young rider was bruised slightly as the Inves held him up, ready for their master to deliver the final blow.

But, suddenly there was a sound of something striking something else. Then came a hollar of an Inves, who collapsed upon the hit. The other Inves didn't have enough time to react to the new threat when the others suffered the same fate.

"W-What the?!" Twigo got out.

Standing there, next to the young rider was none other than the bar owner, kid. This made Cody and Twigo look at him with shock and confusion, "You? What are you doing here?" Cody gritted, slowly standing up.

"Just thought I could use a warm up." The boy said. "You just can't seem to fight tougher opponents without me stepping, huh Banana Breath?"

The young rider sighed, "More like when people play cheap to win…" He glares at Twigo, who just scoffs at the two.

"It doesn't matter. I shall kill you for interfering!" Twigo stated, ready to attack once more. Though this time, he decided to use his power and just slice through them. He smirked, knowing without that armor, he will die easily. But after the swing, the blast of energy was instead... Sent right back, making Twigo skid from the blow and look at them both with shock.

' _Impossible… I knew my blade hit them… Just what was that then?'_ He wondered, swinging again, but the same blast hit him back. He then got a clearer look, "Now I know I wasn't dreaming. I know my blade and attacks hit you both... But the direction of the blast was sent…. Back to… me?" His eyes widen as he notices what the kid had, "And you used it back at me with a broken blade?!"

"That's right!" The boy chuckles. "So. Do you know who I am?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"As if I would know who a dead man was!" He replied, charging at him, hoping a close range attack would do the job. And while the shockwave did hit, the blast was sent back once again, breaking bits of his armor off. He growled in anger as he got a better look, his eyes widening, "Wait… I do believe I have seen you before... Y-You're-!"

"The Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas." The boy, now named Meliodas introduced. And just like that both Cody and Twigo's eyes widen, though the latter seemed more scared than anything as he begins to swing frantically, but the Sin was able to deflect the oncoming attacks with ease. "You know… Attacking a friend is one thing to get me mad… But harming a beautiful girl like that? That is unacceptable… For harming an innocence out of spite or rank…" He says, reeling his arm back as the next strike Twigo made was sent back at him. "That, is your sin…"

Twigo's face went white as he could feel the power surging through his body, as it began to react worst than before, "C-Conclusion…. This… overwhelming power…. Is indeed real!" He shouted before a large explosion erupted, sending the knight back with his armor destroyed as he crashes through several trees before landing in a bush.

"Woah…." Cody got out in awe.

With all said and done Meliodas put his sword into it's hilt and turned his head towards the Rider. "Still think I'm some kid?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Heh, just as much as you call me 'Banana Breath'." Cody chuckled. "So… You're THE Dragon Sin? Man they got your poster wrong…"

"Well... It's better than nothing, right?" The Sin sighed.

But as soon as the Rider was about to move, he was tackled by a familiar pink and white blur, the Sin looked down to see the worried look of Elizabeth as she hugged Cody tightly, "Geh… Elizabeth? Too tight again…" He groaned.

"Don't... Scare me like that." She said, loosening her hold on him.

"Sorry… Didn't think that excuse of a knight would try something like that." He smiled, patting her head.

"I'm glad that you are okay." She smiled.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Asked Meliodas, jokingly.

"About 4 weeks? Why do you as-" And in that second, Melodias punches Cody into the ground, the young rider confused as they see several tears in his eyes.

"You…. You bastard! How come you have such a beauty with you?!" He said, as 'manly' tears run down his face, sad that he has someone to cling to while this Sin is alone with a pig! "Ahem. On a side note, what do you need a Sin like me for?"

Cody groaned, rubbing his cheek, "Elizabeth here wants to gather the Sins and Baron to stop the Holy Knights." He explained.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" He said sarcastically.

Cody turned to the leader of the Sins, shocked and confused by that statement. "Eh? You'll help us?"

"Yep. But before we go come with me." He told the two. They got up as they began to follow back with him to the bar, once there, he handed Elizabeth some plates, while pushing Cody into the back of the kitchen.

"Wait, why bring us back here?" Cody asked him.

"You might wanna hold on to something. It could get a bit bumpy." He stated. And as soon as he said that, the building started shaking. Both of them held onto something and once the rumbling stopped they walked towards the window to now see they're now high up.

"What the?! This place moves?! How?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Can't get enough of it, check out what's outside." He said.

Both Cody and Elizabeth opened the door and walked outside, to be greeted by none other than a very VERY large green pig, now under the Boar's Hat. "Oh wow!" Elizabeth shouted in glee.

"THAT… Is a lot of bacon…." Cody joked.

"Well, where should we start?" Asked the Dragon Sin.

Elizabeth turned, surprised once she sees his tattoo. "You're…." She got out.

"The Leader of the Sins… Yes. Now… I personally don't know.. But we could just check the next town over?" Cody said to him.

"Well then, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride, because here we go!" Meliodas exclaimed.

And with that, Elizabeth, the Princess of Britania has found not only the mysterious warrior known as Baron, but now she has found the first Sin and their leader, the Dragon Sins Meliodas as the trio sent out into Britannia and began to find the other Seven Deadly Sins and save this world from the Holy Knights.

* * *

A/N: AND With that, Chap 3 is done! Again, very sorry on the hiatus... I did not want to have this wait for so long... And I'm sorry it almost became a year for this to come out... But its done, and I wanna thank Pyrojack25 for helping me out with this. ^^ So look forward for this to continue! ^^ Also I will say there will be some changes of things here and there with SDS and of course the the Gaim story. And yes there will be some developments and more of how things happened and what not? But can't spoil it now can I? :3

Until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Taste Of The Brew

The Seven Deadly Sins: Battle of Knights

* * *

Chapter 4: Taste Of The Brew

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Knights! Warriors of the sword and shield. They serve the people and protect all. Several orders have been made to help create many knights._

 _But... there is one group. A group so notoriously known. That the mere mention of their name will scare both angels and devils alike._

 _They are known as The Seven Deadly Sins! These seven individuals have incredible skill and abilities. But one day they killed the King of Britannia and they have all either perished, captured or simply disappeared._

 _And... as this new era begins, a new threat emerges that even frightens Holy Knights. Knights who have power gifted by God himself. If the Holy Knights themselves are scared of this new threat who shall save everyone?_

 _That is where our tale begins... A tale involving a new hero. One with strange powers never seen before._

 _This Warrior... This Knight... This... Rider... is known as Baron!_

* * *

 _Out past a new town, several people were doing their duties. This town was that of a Brewery. They worked and made Ale as much as they could, and so far, they are the self proclaimed, 'Best Ale Makers in Britannia as they and others say._

 _But on this very day, things appear to be getting interesting. As there appears to be some sort of zipper opening wide to show the landscape of the, dreaded, Helheim Forest. Though oddly enough, no Inves came out, instead were a few people as they carried loads of Helheim Fruit in their arms and buckets, bringing it over to the brewery, spite the warnings of the other people and others._

" _This looks like enough Fruit to help us get ready for the feast in a few weeks. Keep it going men!" The Brew Master shouted._

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea, boss? I mean the rumors from certain people say about this fruit doesn't sound good." One the Brewers said, nervously._

" _Fruit is fruit. We even used deadly or rotten ones and they comes out of our brewery likes the nectar of the Goddess's…." He said, huffing about these 'rumors'. "Just keep loading them in, and we'll have what we need. Maybe even get those lousy Holy Knights to remove the sword before we run out of water here?"_

 _At the mention of that, many of the workers started looking in the distance, seeing many people trying to pull the sword out of the ground. But, unfortunately, to no avail. "I know you're all worried… But if we can make the best brew ever, maybe we can have them lift the sword off and maybe even give us some more profit so that we won't have to fear them anymore!" The master said, trying to cheer them up._

 _Some of the workers smiled at the man's hopefulness. But the rest still have trouble believing it. Regardless, they continued onward with their Helheim fruit supply, bringing it towards the town. And as some worked, one of the new comer employes was already on break right now. He was working hard to fulfil his grandfather's wishes to being in a brewery, though it was a lot more work than he thought?_

 _As he rested, he reached into his pocket and brought out one of the Helheim fruits, while he knew this could get him fired… The smell of this fruit was to intoxicating… He needed a taste. He looked around to see if the cost was clear? And once done, he snuck out of the back and licked his lips from it. He leaned down and began to devour the fruit, almost like if it was his last meal as he swallowed every inch of the fruit. Once done he sighed with relief, knowing that it was delicious as it smelled… Though… that was the last thought he had as it was soon replaced by unyielding pain as his body began to glow, vines covered him as the only thing left was some animalistic growl._

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Never Surrender by Yutaka Kobayashi)**_

* * *

The song starts off with a few keys notes before a guitar riff and solo starts playing as the music begins to build up. As it plays it shows Baron's emblem then from the shadows Cody appears from it holding the BanaSpear as it then shifts to Meliodas' Dragon Sin Symbol as Melodias appears from the shadows as well holding his broken handle blade.

Then it shows all the other Seven Deadly Sins's emblems spinning in a circle with them being hidden by their shadowy silhouettes, holding their respective weapons. It then slowly shows the kingdom of Britannia including several other locations as the camera flies across them all slowly until the title card shows up.

 _ **(Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu, ippo datte shinai ze Back Step)**_

It then shows Cody walking along a trail as he looks down at the ground as he walks as several flashing memories and pictures pass by behind him. Until he slowly looks up at the sky as several birds fly above him.

 _ **(Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, ugoki midare teru ze, kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner)**_

It then pans to the Pig Hat as it shows Meliodas and Elizabeth enjoying their time. The screen then pauses as it first shows Elizabeth's memories behind her.

Then as it turns to Melodias it shows some more painful memories as well as him either fighting along with allies or him getting angry and wiping out the town.

Time begins to flow as Hawk comes in and slips onto the floor.

 _ **(Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga)**_

The screen the turns white as it shows several Holy Knights along with the Ten Commandments as well as Mars, Savior, Tyrant, and Duke stand there grinning maliciously. As well as a shadowed Rider figure stands above them, eyes glowing as the rider looks down on the world.

 _ **(Kono sekai shihai... suru no sa!)**_

As the screen pans around Cody and Melodias they both are looking down. Until then they look upward with determined faces as the screen turns white one more time.

 _ **(Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai, Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake)**_

Cody then dons on Baron Banana Arms as he and Melodias charges into battle clashing and slicing through many enemy knights and Inves along the way.

Along the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins as they all charge in as well.

 _ **(Top kiwameru made)**_

Cody then looks up as he changes from Banana Arms to Mango Arms, to Lemon Energy, and finally Ringo Arms.

 _ **(Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu, saikyou no kajitsu kono te de)**_

The Holy Knights and the Dark Knight Riders then join in the fray as they clash against the Seven Deadly Sins and Cody. With Cody against Mars and Melodias against Hendricksen as they clash and hold against each other.

 _ **(Tsukamu made Never Surrender)**_

Cody then jumps up as he flies at the enemies with a rider kick before the screen goes white one last time to show the title card as the song ends.

* * *

A few days past as Cody and Elizabeth finally met their first member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and it was the leader no less! As they traveled through Britania, they were riding on top of a very large pig as they went from city to city, collecting as much information as they can get, although each one has been the same…. "The Sins are evil", "Baron is a myth", "My Cabbages", and so much more. So far they weren't getting any new info.

And today they stopped by another town as they were serving up another round to the thirsty customers. While Meliodas was still managing the bar, Elizabeth became the waitress. Handing out the drinks and food to them all, though as clumsy as she can as once and awhile she would drop it on the floor or on the customers, but due to her charm they brushed it off.

While in the back, Cody was being the cook of the place, spite him rather being behind the bar counter instead. He made as many dishes that he could come up with, but while they seemed to like his cooking, he just had a sneaky suspicion that Meliodas just wanted to keep the young rider away from Elizabeth?

"Cody. I need an order of seasoned steak, mashed potatoes, and a bit of corn." Elizabeth called out.

"On it!" He replied to her, getting to work on the food as he got the ingredients ready.

"How is it so far?" She asked, right near the kitchen door.

"Almost got it." He smiles, "You know, you don't have to carry all of those trays all out at once right?" He said to her.

"I know, but I don't want to mess up." She said, slightly feeling embarrassed.

"Heh, I understand. But if you keep taking all of that at once, you'll keep falling. Try two trays at a time alright?" He suggested to her.

"Um... Okay." The princess nodded.

"Oi, where's my bloody meal!" A customer shouted.

Cody sighed, "Even here, customers are always jerks…." He said to himself, finishing the meal and handing Elizabeth the plates.

Elizabeth then went to the hungry customer, but this time she didn't fall over, and then gave it to him.

"About time, doll. What took you so long?" The guy asked. She was about to answer before he interrupted her. "Never mind. I do not wish to know. Kids these days, where is that bloody Walnut Clown when you need him?" He grumbled, muttering that last part.

"R~ight here!" Melodias said, placing his drink next to the plate.

"Not you, you fool! The Walnut Brawler!" He yelled.

"The Walnut Brawler? Who is that, sir?" Elizabeth asked, confused by the term. The customer grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her in closer, spite her confusion by this.

"Listen, luv. There have been rumors of a lad who's armor looks like that of a knight, but compared to those fools with swords and plain armor. His armor resembles a walnut, and packs a hell of a punch." He details. "But sides from those rumors about him…. I want to know a bit more about you, doll?"

In the back an audible, snap can be heard. The young rider, oddly enough snapping one of the knives for cutting food, into two pieces. Cody walks out of the back, glaring at the customer, "I suggest you get your hands off of her…" He warned.

"Oi, oi, easy, lad. I was just trying to have a conversation." He reasoned with Cody.

"While having your groping hands around her waist?" He pointed out.

"I was not going to do anything." He stated. "Look, if you don't want me near your lass. I'll leave her alone, I was getting hungry anyway." He said putting his hands up, then started eating his meal and enjoying his drink.

"Hey, if she's not having any problem with it then there shouldn't be a problem right?" He questioned, squeezing his hands around her as they start to venture… downward, until Meliodas placed his hand on the customer, an odd smile on his face as some menacing aura is produced.

"I think I agree with Mr Banana Cook here…. I think you should leave before your arms become detached…." He threatened.

The man sighed, knowing his luck, he wasn't gonna eat peacefully, so he chose to leave calmly. "Bloody pricks, telling me they'll chop my arse up. I miss that kid already." He grumbled.

Cody sighed slightly, glad that was resolved as he turned to the still confused Elizabeth, "You alright? He didn't' try anything?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, confusingly. "But what was that he said about a Walnut Brawler?" The princess questioned.

"Oh him? I've heard the rumors about him as well. Though, no proof on the matter…. Probably some folktale thing." Meliodas said, as he started walking back behind the bar.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "He could be quite like Cody." Elizabeth pointed out. "They say Baron was just some folklore. But you already know the results."

Cody pondered about this too, "While you maybe right Elizabeth… But for once I agree with him. As far as I can remember… I'm the only one this this belt… Though…." He recalled what Twigo used, "Him using those is starting to change my opinion…. How did he get those? Those kind of Lockseeds can only be changed by a Sengoku Driver… And he didn't clearly have one…"

"Maybe the Holy Knights has a trick up their sleeve." The Dragon Sin said. "Or perhaps used a type of unknown magic to summon those creatures, without that thing you mentioned."

Cody shook his head. "I don't think magic can change them into a Lockseed like that…. I don't remember the full details on how its made… But I'm sure magic can't do something like that." He denied, still unsure that magic was the cause.

Elizabeth started looking down with her hand on her forehead. Then an imaginary light bulb popped up and then turned to two men. "I heard from my father and some soldiers say something about a group of Holy Knights with strange powers, wielding a bow, without arrows." The princess stated.

"Knights who wield bows but no arrows? That's kind strange…." Cody noted. "We can maybe check it out later?" He smiled softly to her.

While the conversation was going on Meliodas went near the counter to check on the drinks, which was empty. "While we're at it, we should probably head to a nearby town and get some drinks and some ale." The Sin's leader said.

"Hmm…" Cody brought out his map, "I think there's one a few miles to the west. I heard they make the best ale out there. I believe it's called, Bernia?" He informed.

"Well then, to Bernia, here we come!" Meliodas announced.

* * *

Later on in the night, Elizabeth moved around her bed, or should we say, _their_ bed? So far, it seemed there was only two rooms in the entire Boar Hat. One for Meliodas, and the one she was staying in. And since there were only two beds, she had to also share it with Cody as well. But tonight, she quickly noticed he wasn't in the bed as she woke up and rub her eyes. She then noticed the window was open as she took a peek, outside to see the young rider, now outside looking up at the stars.

"...Cody?" She said gaining his attention.

The young rider flinched, rubbing his eyes as he turns to her and puts on a smile, "Oh, hey Elizabeth. Didn't mean to wake you up…. What's going on?" He asked her.

"What are doing out there?" She asked. "Do you... Do you remember something?"

"Heh…. You… Could say that.." He said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out some small black box in his hand, "Found out I still had this one…"

"What's that?" The princess asked, curiously.

"This… is a cell phone. It's a device that allows communication between people, from either close range, or even on the other side of the world." He explained to her. "It can also store info, pictures, and even record things."

"Woah!" She uttered out, softly. "That sounds rather interesting, Cody."

"Heh.. It is…. And…" He activated it as he swiped through some pictures, showing a younger version of him, a man who looks like him, but scruffier, and has black hair, a young girl next to them and an older woman with bright blonde hair. "Just found out about who my family was…"

"What's their names?" She asked, looking at the photos closely.

"Well… My father's name is Alexander. Mother is Janet, and my sister, Allyson Aurora." He said, pointing to them one by one.

"Where are they now?"

Cody frowned slightly, lowering his head as he clicks it once again, showing a tombstone. "After… seeing this… I remembered it all… They're…. No longer with me.." He sighed heavily, his body trembling lightly from the memories. "I thought I had some hope in returning home…. But now… I only realize there's nothing left for me there…"

Elizabeth looks at Cody sadly, she then places her hand on his shoulder, gently stroking it. "You're not alone." She said to the Rider. "You have me, Hawk, and Sir Meliodas by your side. I know it does not mean much, but it's true." She continued with a gentle smile.

The young rider turns before she gives him a warm, comforting hug, "So please… don't be sad Cody…. I'm here for you…." She said softly.

Cody felt a few tears running down as he hugged her back, gently. "Thank you Elizabeth… I-I…. I needed that…." He said to her softly.

"Just know, if you need me to be by your side I'll be there for you." Said Elizabeth.

He nods, wiping a few tears away as he smiles at her, "Do you… wanna watch the stars with me for a bit?" He asked her.

She blushed, lightly, from that request, but she didn't mind it much. "Of course." The princess answered. She sat next to him as they both leaned back, gazing at the clear night sky to see the several stars above them all. Each one sparkling in the night, to show off that the universe is still young and still kicking.

* * *

The next day arrives as they finally reach the town of Bernia. The pig, known introduced by Meliodas as Mama Hawk, stops as it burrows into the ground, giving off the impression that this hill and bar was always here. "Wow… that is actually really smart, Meliodas." Cody said, impressed.

"Thank you very much." Meliodas said, smugly. "But it's too bad I can't cook, like I could cook anything other than pig." He sighed.

"Hey!" Hawk yelled at the Sin for that comment.

"Well, let's get stocked up alright? If we wanna keep up this ruse and find some information." Cody stated as they began to walk into town, but as they do, they notice a very large group of people huddling around one area. Upon getting closer, they notice they were trying to pull something out from the ground.

"...Come on!... Out... With..." One of the civilians grunted, trying to pull the object out. But then sighed and laid down on the floor exhausted.

"So what's with the party?" Cody asked, one of the villagers turning towards the group.

"Party!? Boy can't you see we are in the middle of a crisis here?!" The villager yelled.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

He then turned and pointed at the problem. "A Holy Knight has placed a sword into the ground, blocking the water from flowing here." He explains to the four. "And what's worse is that if we don't make Ale for the men responsible, we will be put out of business."

"Don't fret!" They turned their heads to see the latest Brew Master walk in with a smile on his face, "As I've told you all, just accept my brewery and we won't have to suffer! You know as good as I do that I'm the only one left who can make Ale."

The villagers lowered their head, before the elder walks up and sighs, "My boy…. I know you're heart is in the right place…. But ever since you found those… 'fruits'... things have changed. Those creatures keep coming back. As Ale Makers, we all have different styles to make this ale. If we just submit and go with one style… Our Brew would be stale…. And we will die off faster than this." The elder explained.

"Fruits?" The princess questioned.

"It's nothing… Just some weird fruit they found…" The elder sighed.

"Well… what about these 'creatures' you're talking about? If you need some pest being taken care of, I'm sure we could help?" Cody offered, spite the jab by Meliodas.

"No. We do not want anymore trouble than we already have." The elder said, dismissively.

"Please..." Elizabeth pleaded, placing her hand on the elder. "Allow us to help…"

The elder looked at the princess, her friends, and the villagers. With no other options, he sighed. "... Fine. Do as you wish." He said.

She smiles and bows, "Thank you.." She thanked him before turning back to the others.

"When do these creatures show up?"

"Usually around the middle of the night….. But I'm not sure you can do anything, not even our strongest warriors here and fight them off…" The elder sighed.

"Nothing we can handle." Meliodas said confidently.

* * *

Night fell as the trio stayed near by, waiting for the creatures to appear. But as hours passed, it felt like they weren't going to show up. Elizabeth tired from waiting while Cody and Meliodas were still wide awake. "Bet ya 10 pieces that it's some bugs." Cody betted.

"I'd win." Said the Sin's leader.

"Oh really? What do you think these creatures are then?" Cody huffed.

"You'd be surprised from what I've learned over the years, Banana Breath." He said, jokingly.

"Sure thing Short Stack." Cody smirked. "So then, if you know what it is, let's make a bet." He offered.

"Alright then. I win… You and me switch places with sleeping next to Elizabeth." He offered, before Cody smacked his head.

"What kind of bet is that?!" He retorted.

"One which you got no chance in hell in beating me in." Meliodas said, bluntly.

"Very well then. If I win, _we_ …." Pointing to himself and Elizabeth, "We get your bed."

"What?!" He shouted. "Why MY room?! I can't ju-..." He then growls. "Fine. Deal." They shook hands, accepting it.

"So, if you don't think it's bugs, what do you think it is?" Cody asked, wanting to know.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's smells funny." He says sniffing the air.

"Oh come on! I gave you my guess, you can at least give me yours, you cheater!" Cody frowned.

"Don't bother…. This egghead won't tell you till the last minute…" Hawk said, walking out with some warm tea for the group.

Meliodas grabbed his cup and gulped some. But the scent however still lingers around his nostrils. "Do you guys even smell that?" He asked.

They took a few sniffs, "Yeah. I smell something…" Hawk replied, while Cody and Elizabeth shook their heads.

"Only the night air." He responded.

"No I mean, I smell something. It actually...smells..." Before Meliodas could finish that sentence he and Hawk started, feel there minds grow foggy and then started swaying left and right.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked, as both her and Cody looked at the two, confused.

"Hey? You don't look so good." The young rider frowned.

"I...feel...hungry." Both Sin leader and pig said. And just like that they started running to the North-east.

Cody and Elizabeth's eyes widen, they both know what that meant as they chase after the two. "Great…. To think there's a Helheim Gate here…" Cody growled. "And maybe these creatures are Inves trying to kill or eat more fruit?"

"Are they alright?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"As long as we can snap them out of it, we'll be fine… Just as long as they don't eat any Helheim fruit." Cody stated.

"I just hope it's not too late." She said, worriedly.

As they continue to follow the two hypnotized friends, they reach a very large brewery as they see Meliodas cut his way into the building. They follow them in until they reach an area where it shows several rows of Helheim fruit, including some Inves, and partially turned Inves. Cody though was in shock and anger upon seeing this… He turns to see the two about to dig in before slamming their heads together and giving them one large slap across the face.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!" He shouted to them.

"Ow! HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Hawk yelled. Until he turned around, looking at the spot they're standing in. "Huh? We are we?"

"Ugh. That's what I want to know." Meliodas groaned.

"Apparently… Seems this Brewery is using Helheim fruits in its Ale…." He said, pointing to the group of Inves and people who have partially turned into Inves.

"They WHAT?!" The formally hypnotized duo exclaimed.

' _I thought that death place was sealed away…'_ Meliodas growled in his thoughts.

"What… do we do now?" Elizabeth asked, catching up with them.

Cody looked as he sighed and frowned, taking out his Driver and straps it on, drawing out his Musou Saber. "Simple… We… kill them…" He said to them, gritting that he had to say such a thing.

"Why?" She asked, wondering why he sounds frustrated about the monsters.

"Cause as I said before Elizabeth…. There is no cure for when you eat a Helheim Fruit… Once you eat it… you become an Inves… And there is no way to reverse or even stop it.." Cody frowned, walking towards the group eating the deadly fruit.

"S-so... They..." She tried to say.

"They're nothing but animals now…" He said, as he walked up to one who looked like just a kid, but his face had scales, his arm was now replaced by a lizards and even growing a tail. "I'm sorry…." he apologized, raising his blade but before he could, he feels someone holding him back, he looks around to see Elizabeth holding him back with all of her strength.

"No Cody!" The princess yelled. "Please... There has to be another way! There has to be!" With all of her strength she was sobbing through the whole situation.

Cody had his eyes closed, wanting to wish there was, but he knew otherwise… "Elizabeth… Believe me… I wish there was a way… But if there is one memory I still know by heart… It's this…." He turns to her, a frown on his face, "Once you eat those fruits…. Death would be the only way to save them…."

"Y-you... You don't know that!" She said, still refusing to believe the sad truth.

"Elizabeth…. I'm sorry… But it's this… or they live their lives, as mindless monsters who only want to eat that stuff…. Even I wouldn't want to put this on an enemy or person who has done the unthinkable…" Cody argued.

She looked down, dropped to her knees and started crying. "I-I...I...can't..."

Cody turned to her, sad that about this just as much as she is before turning back to the group, but before he could, this time Meliodas stood in front of him, "Really? You too?" He sighed.

He didn't say anything. All he did was grab his weapon out of the hilt and walked towards the Inves, very slowly. Then the Sin of Wrath charged towards the monsters, with a massive battle cry. Then with one quick swing of his fragmented sword, all of the Inves hollard, then died.

Meliodas sighed, turning his head to the young rider. "You're…. Still far too young to have blood on your hands…." He said to the young rider, and with another swing, he made a small crater next to him, placing the bodies in along with the Helheim fruit before setting it on fire, giving them a proper burial. "But he is right, Elizabeth…. Once you eat those fruits… you can never go back to normal…."

No response. She still stood there crying, refusing to believe it all. The young rider frowned, kneeling down and helping her up. "But there is one way we can avenge them…. Finding the man who tried to use these things as Ale to sell to the people…" Cody said to her, hoping this could cheer her up?

But yet again, no response from the princess. But for now, they believe tonight was enough for some mystery as they head back to the Barkeep, once back in, Elizabeth quickly took her to her room, locking it and keeping Cody away from her. The young rider sighed, walking downstairs as Meliodas is sipping some reserved ale for emergency. "Mind letting me have a sip? I could use something to drown in…" He asked.

He didn't say much but placed a mug on the counter. But what he got instead, was water. Cody takes the mug and chugs down some water, knowing it was better than nothing. "It never gets easy….. Does it?" He asked the Sin.

"...No...It doesn't..." He, bluntly, said.

Cody has his head lowered, feeling awful for making her see that, as well as cry. "Will she even forgive us for that? I'm… worried she'll just leave us…" He questioned.

"What else did you expect she'd do?" He said, rudely. "Kiss someone and then then, poof, they're good as new?! This isn't a fairy tale, Cody. People come and go, that's how it's been for the past few centuries that I breathed into this world." He stated, slipping something out unintentionally of his mouth.

Cody sighed heavily, "I know that… I know the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows…. But it doesn't mean that it gets easier with me…" He said, knowing full well what the world is like before gripping his mug, "I know one thing though… whoever owns that Brewery… is in deep trouble…"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE?!" The Dragon Sin yelled, destroying his mug out of anger. Then he started marching out of the bar, ready to give those villagers a little 'chat'.

Cody sighed, remaining inside, unsure what to do next. While he was angry about what happened, the more bigger questions of this remain…. Why would someone continue after noticing what happened to those people? People turning into monsters due to some fruit is something that shouldn't be looked over with…. The only options left were either they were bribed….. "Or threatened…." Cody got out, realizing what's happened.

* * *

In the Brewery's head office, the owner was fiddling around, nervous on what could happen if he was found out? He knew of the dangers and the threats, but he still felt horrible that he had to do this. He only wanted to help the town out, it was his home and he now had the means to help them.

But if he hadn't done what he did... He did not want to imagine what HE and his fellow Holy Knights would do if they didn't give them what they want. He sighed heavily, hoping the nightmare would end soon, and in a second the door slammed open as the owner turns and sees a very angry Meliodas walking in. "And who are you, bursting into my Brewery?!" He questioned.

What the owner got as a result was pretty rough push that sent his back against the wall. "And who are YOU, feeding those people that DAMNED fruit?!" The Dragon Sin yelled, demanding an explanation.

The owner's eyes widen with surprise from this, "Y-You found out? Where are they?" He asked.

"Burned down to ground, all because of YOU!" Meliodas spat. "Every last one them!"

"I…. I never meant for them to drink it… Those kids broke in and stole a few vials…. I had no choice but to put them and their infected family in there… to make sure they don't escape and harms others…" The owner admitted. "I never thought the legends of that forest were true… But…. Now…"

Meliodas then came up to him and brought his fragmented sword near the man's abdomen. "Well that makes things better now doesn't it?!" He said bitterly. "You should have listen to the FOOLS you spoke of, when you had the chance!"

But before he could try anything, Cody rushes in and grabs his arm, "Stop! He was threatened!" Cody exclaimed, surprising the owner.

"How.. did you know about that?" He asked.

"A hunch..." he answered. "It's easy to tell that everyone looks after one another here…. So if one person here does something like this, it's either they got too greedy…. Or they were threatened…"

"And you expect me to believe something like that?!" The Wrath Sin, bitterly, denied what the young Rider claimed.

"What else do we have? We literally have no other evidence that shows him being guilty!" Cody argued. "Sides, do you want to make Elizabeth cry more than right now?!"

For a moment he looked down. Meliodas is beyond pissed off for what the brewers have did to their own people. But the fact that someone plotted this, made this more frustrating than it's supposed to. With a heavy sigh the Sin's leader sheathed his weapon. "Be glad that boy was there to save you." He growled.

Once he let go of the owner, the young rider walked up to him, "Sir… Please.. We're not here to kill you for you sin… We just want to know… Who threatened your life to keep doing this when you knew the truth?" He asked the man, now trying to regain his bearings from that trauma.

"I-if I told you, well lose everything! Maybe bloodshed would be involved!" The owner exclaimed. "You don't understand, he's a madman!"

"If you don't, then more people will suffer from what you have created…. Maybe even your town will feel its effects… And with those people now turned and dead, they will want answers and before you know it, they'll find out about this… And they will not forgive unlike me… So please. Tell us who did this?" Cody pleaded, knowing the dangers but knows that it would be worse keeping it a secret.

The owner of the brewery knew he can't keep quiet about any longer and the fact that he had poisoned some of those people made things worse for the old man. "...Duke." He uttered out, lowly.

"Duke?" Cody turned to a confused Meliodas, "Name ring any bells for you?"

"None that I have heard about." Meliodas said.

"A Holy Knight... A very sadistic one... His power is beyond what we know of... And that bow he wields... I have never seen such magic come from that man's weapon." The Brewery owner detailed.

"Hmm… Guess we'll need to be on the lookout for this… 'Duke' guy?" Cody frowned, and in a second, a Helheim Gate appears, slowly lowering down to reveal the deadly forest as a few Inves popped out, roaring at the freedom. The young rider glared, strapping on his Driver, "Meliodas… Get him out of here and make sure no more Inves get out of this place… I can handle them."

"Got it!" He said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He told the owner, both leaving the room.

"Guess it's time to clean up some pests... " He sighed, clicking his Lockseed ready for a fight.

 _ **BANANA!**_

He twirled it once before locking it in place, once done, the Inves charge ahead, trying to strike and infect the young rider but he was able to dodged and move out of the way from their swipes.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Once the trumpet tune plays, the metallic banana appears before flying in, defending the rider as it struck the Inves, pushing them back enough to give him enough time to cut the lockseed and don his armor.

 _ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**_

 _ **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**_

The Rider Visor and Gem shines, finishing the transformation before he twirls his spear and jabs them through the window and onto the Brewery floor. "Come on! Show me what you got…." He taunted them.

The first one roared, jumping towards the Rider, getting ready to kill it's prey. Only to be impaled by the Banaspear before he tossed it into the ground near by, he quickly brings out the Musou Saber as he pulls the hammer and begins firing a few rounds at the few other Inves, pushing them back and giving him some breathing room.

Another came in charging at the Rider, swinging it's arms wildly, like the animal that it is. It managed to get some good hits, causing Cody's suit spark up. He got back at it by slashing it three or four times, before it collapsed.

"Grr…. Can't you just be dumb like the others?" He questioned, slicing the Lockseed 3 times as the Musou Saber and Banana Spear lite up.

 _ **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**_

With one slash with the Saber, the last bit of Inves were surrounded by yellow energy in the form of a Banana, while he thrusts his spear, impaling the others as they explode from the attack. The young rider sighed, thinking it was done before a cold feeling can be felt, he dodges in the knick of time as he turns around.

Standing there, now appearing from a different kind of Helheim Gate, appeared a Knight. Is was blue, with silver bites on it, with the designs on the silver bits resembling sharpen motifs. He had on yellow armor on his chest, small, yet seemed sturdy enough, while on the chest, resembled that of a Lemon. The helmet though, looked fierce, like that of a High Grade knight, with yellow visor on the inside, on the back of the helmet was a large piece that looked like some Pope hat, while in his hand was a Rapier, and finally on his waist was that of a Sengoku Driver, with a cut Lockseed, showing a Lemon and the weapon.

"Who…. are you?" Cody asked, getting into a stance.

"Hehehe! It appears that the old fool has yet to have given you the FULL slip." The lemon knight chuckled. He then started swinging and slashing at the young Rider, who was forced back from the knights swift movement. "Watch quietly and learn." He said.

Cody growled, standing back up, "You… You must be Duke then?" He panted, "Why do this to these people? Why try making them turn into monsters?" He questioned, wanting to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know... Baron." He said, calmly.

The young rider growled, charging at him once again and began to duel against this mysterious knight. They clashed, but Cody was shown to be clearly out matched. Sparks flew off his armor as he tried to counter, but this knight was stronger than he realized.

"You are, pathetically, predictable." Duke stated. "Stand up. So that way I can take you down once more!" He demanded.

"I… rather distract you…" He gritted, holding up the Ichigo Lockseed. But unfortunately he didn't have enough time to see the unknown knight pointing his rapier where his heart would be. "I would not recommend doing that, my friend." Duke said, as he cut his Lockseed once.

 _ **COME ON!**_

 _ **LEMON SQUASH!**_

The tip of the Rapier glowed as he held back and began to strike him several times, rapidly hitting him as Cody's armor began to spark off every second as he yelled in pain from it before one last strike, impaled through the armor, hitting his side as he was cast out of his armor and back into his civilian form. His body now in cuts and bruises as he screamed in pain as he griped the rapier, trying to pull it out, spite the Knight keeping it there.

"You call that a challenge?" Duke scoffed. "Well it will not matter any longer once you are dead. Now, where is Princess Elizabeth?" He questioned, twisting his rapier deeper into Cody, causing him to yell in pain. "Tell me, unless you want her dead?"

Cody growled, glaring at the Duke, "You should know my answer…. I rather die then hand her to someone like you…." He answered, feeling the rapier dig deeper until it pierced through the stone floor below.

"That's what I thought you would say." The sadistic knight said. "Full of pride... Yet through these eyes, you cannot comprehend what I'll will do to you or the girl... Maybe if I find the 'Dragon', he will be just as cooperative as you will be soon enough." He said, somewhat cryptically.

Cody growled yet again, gripping the rapier as he slowly pulls it out, swinging it but missed the Knight, "You… will stay away from them…." He panted, though quickly realizing his power isn't healing him. "What… what did you do?" He gritted, holding his wound.

"Ever wonder what happens to a spell when it is nullified?" He questioned. "... The same way death brings destruction." Duke chuckled, quickly grabbing the rapier and striking the young Rider more times before kicking him into the ground. "Well that was fun while it lasted…" He then reached down as he cut the rapier twice, ready to end the injured Rider.

 _ **COME ON!**_

 _ **LEMON AU LAIT!**_

The Rapier glowed once more as it began to spark off, but as soon as he made the swing, a blur wizzed back, striking it as the energy it produced was sent back, tossing Duke through the Brewery building and outside. His armor steamed off as he looked up to a glaring Meliodas.

"Ah…. And the Leader of The Sins has arrived…." He stood up before bowing.

"I take it you're Duke? The sadistic Holy Knight that some people spoke off?" The Sin's leader stated, glaring at the madman.

"Hehe, That I am… but you may refer to me as Armor Rider Duke…" He said, bowing once again, "Now.. I shall ask you the same thing…. Where is Princess Elizabeth?" He questioned, pointing the rapier at the Sin.

Meliodas didn't say a word, only glaring at one of man's monsters. Then he swung his fragmented sword at the Holy Knight. Duke tried to block it but as soon as their blades meet, he was quickly shot away, sending the sadistic Knight far from the two. His armor sparking and his arm twisted but soon quickly repairs itself.

"So… this is the power you possess? Heh… It's more than what they said it was…." Duke said, as the unknown Gate opened up behind him, "A word of warning, Dragon Sin Meliodas…. Your battle from eons ago… Will return..." He said, cryptically before disappearing in the gate as it closed up.

"What?..." Meliodas said, confused by that riddle.

"Ugh.. is… he gone?" Cody asked, slowly walking out before collapsing on the ground, bleeding out from his wound.

"Oh boy." The Dragon Sin said. He came up to the Rider, inspecting his wounds. "You're bleeding out a lot blood. I'd better get you back home, buddy."

"He… somehow nullified my magic... Can't... Heal properly" He responded, his face flushed.

"Nullification spell." He said, knowing what the Rider is talking about. He then lifted him up to his shoulders to leave the area ASAP. "Come on. Let's go, before he comes back for more."

* * *

Back at the Boar's Hat, Elizabeth was sitting back at the bar, finally calm down as she waits for her friends to come back. She was still angry with them doing such a thing, but after thinking it through, she did realize that they were in the right, and she hoped she could apologize to Cody.

And a few minutes she quickly heard the door open, some relief came over her as she turned, but it soon faded and replaced by fear as Meliodas came in with an injured Cody. The young rider passed out as a very bad wrapping is around his body as she rushed over to help out, "Is he alright?!" She asked, worried.

"He's bleeding out! Help me with him!" He exclaimed. "Hawk where are you?!"

Hawk walked out before quickly rushing towards the two, "What happened?" He asked him, just as worried as the princess.

"Just get some gauze and alcohol NOW!" Hawk quickly nodded as he rushed in the back and came out with a small bag, filled with what he needed as Meliodas placed the injured Cody on the ground as he began to work.

"Elizabeth, apply some pressure here, while I put this on him!" He ordered.

She nodded, kneeling down as puts some pressure on the wound, spite hearing his groans of pain. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"You remember those Holy Knights you heard about?" He questioned, as applied the gauze near his shoulder, causing a louder groan from Cody. "Well, we just met one of them. He calls himself Duke... And you can already see the results."

"But…. if that's the case… Why didn't his healing magic work?" She questioned.

"He knew a spell that could nullify his fast healing." Meliodas said.

Elizabeth frowned, she knew something was wrong and now cause that Cody is staring at death's door right now. "I…. Should've been there… I should've helped…." she said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Hey!... You're being too hard on yourself, there was no way we could ever know this was gonna happen. Don't blame yourself, Elizabeth." Meliodas said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh…. shouldn't you two try to pay attention and save him?" Hawk pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." The Sin's leader said. "Alright apply pressure where his ribs are, carefully. Don't want to cause more harm than good." He told, the princess. "Hawk go on and grab some more gauze." Hawk nodded as he went back to grab more, while the princess put more pressure on his wounds, hoping they can save him in time.

"Just a few more and we should be good." He said. Hawk came in with some more gauze. After a couple of minutes they managed to put as much bandages on the injured Rider and the blood from flowing out. "That should do it." The Dragon Sin said.

Elizabeth sighed with some relief, knowing his life is safe now, though still feels guilty about earlier, until she felt Meliodas place his hand on her. "Hey, don't blame yourself." He said. "For now we should wait for him to wake up."

She smiles and nods as she gently picks up the Rider and carries him to their room, much to Meliodas' displease. Once inside she gently places him on the bed before sitting next to him, a frown on her face, "Sir Cody… If you can hear me… I'm sorry… I know your heart was in the right place…. I shouldn't have been angry at you two for doing your job… I… guess I was scared that you'll turn out like the other Knights… And won't care for the people…" She said to him, hoping he could hear her.

What she got was a groan from the Rider, he started moving slowly back up but still felt some slight tugs from his wounds. "Sir Cody?" Elizabeth said, hoping that he's fine.

He weakly opens his eyes as he pats her head slowly, "You… have nothing… to be sorry about…" He said weakly, "You…. were just looking…. out for the people…"

She started to feel her eyes tear up until she hugged the young Rider. "Cody!" She cried.

"Geh! Still injured Elizabeth…" He gritted in pain.

"Well can you blame her? She had it worse than you did." The voice of Meliodas said. Which of course he and Hawk, were right by the doorstep smiling, lightly.

Cody though gritted a bit more as he felt Elizabeth lighten her hold, but was still clinged to him. "Hey… thanks for the save man..." He thanked Meliodas. "If… you weren't inside by then… I would've lost…."

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"Though… what are we gonna do with the Brewery Owner? The town will notice the battle scars and will ask questions…. Plus that sword…" Cody pointed out.

"Well seeing that this... 'Duke' is here, so are the Holy Knights." Meliodas stated. "If anything they are gonna show up in the morning."

"But… that sword-"

"Oh? This you mean?" Meliodas smirked, holding the sword that was stuck in the ground, as it casted off a few electrical sparks. "Let's just say, they'll be having a good morning soon."

Cody sighed, patting Elizabeth who was still clinging to him, "Well.. then I guess we have no other choice but to keep moving then…." He sighed.

The Sin's leader pondered on something until an idea came to mind. "You know, I actually can think of one place we can go to." He said. "Rumors say that there are monsters in that place, but it's our only way to the next town."

"Seems like we have no other choice then…" Cody sighed, "Alright. Let's go there then."

"I don't about you, but I'm bushed." Hawk said, yawning. "You guys should probably get some sleep."

"I'll probably fall asleep soon enough as it is." Cody said as the two walked out, he then looked down to see Elizabeth already fast asleep, a soft chuckle came out as he gently laid her down before covering her with the blankets. ' _Though… I am concerned…. How did Duke get a Sengoku Driver?'_ Cody thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: And with that done, Duke has now been revealed... Now, I know what you're all thinking, "Why is he only using Lemon Arms?" Well, my answer to that is, he has yet to decide to use it, knowing that this Baron is unlike that of Kaito, so therefore, no need to use it. Alright?

Now I know these last few chaps haven't been.. much unlike my others, but me and Pyro are new to writing together, and if Shadow can hurry up, then we got more quality than before. ^^; but Pyro is trying his best and I'm glad he's helping. Just give it time alright?

until next time, later minna!


End file.
